


My Bunny Love

by orphan_account



Category: My Candy Love, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternative Universe - My Candy Love, Bad Boy Park Jimin, Byun Baekhyun & Kim Taehyung | V are Related, Comedy, Eventual Relationships, I Don't Even Know, J-hope is Kentin, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Jimin is Castiel, Jin is Nathaniel, Jungkook is Candy, Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Min Yoongi | Suga are Siblings, Light Angst, M/M, Namjoon is Lysander, One-Sided Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Park Jimin Is a Little Shit, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Slow Burn, Tae is Armin, Underage Smoking, Yoonji is Amber haha, i freakin love this visual novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jungkook starts new high school in new city. He's going to meet new people.I just wanted to write fic based on on this game >_>





	1. Bad Boy

_I am kind of scared. I don't like new places, things that I don't know. I am not entirely antisocial, but I can consider myself as very shy. I can warm up later, but first days are always terrifying. The closer I get to courtyard the more anxious I am._

 

_School looks pretty nice though. There is so many people in the hallway but somehow I manage to find Student Council room. The guy inside looks kind and has a helpful smile. He's kinda stiff too or maybe I just imagines that. I can get pretty wrong first impressions._

 

“Hi, you're new, right? You look totally lost. How can I help you?” President of the student council asks hunched Jungkook who looks really lost right now.

 

“Jeon Jungkook, yes. I'm new. I've been told that I should come here first...” He speaks slowly and tries his best to not look extremely pathetic.

 

“I'm Kim Seokjin. And you're right. Good that you're here. You need to pay enrollment fee.” Seokjin gives him another warm smile, he knows how much first days can be scary. He also recalls that this poor kid will be in class with the person that he shouldn't be with. Jin already feels pity for Jungkook, he's not gonna have easy start. “We'll be in one class, Jungkook. If you have any problems just talk to me, okay?” He decides that he wants to help that kid with accommodation. He also looks cute as fuck, he needs to be protected. Especially from that sarcastic and vicious wolf. Thanks god that he usually doesn't attends in classes. 

 

“Yeah, sure. Thanks Seokjin.”

 

“Call me Jin. And be careful... I mean outside.”

 

“Like... in the courtyard?” Jungkook wrinkles his nose in confusion and Jin thinks he looks like a bunny. Cute, lost and shy bunny.

 

“Yes.” He just answers. The boy will see himself soon enough. Jin sighs. “There can be people which are not too 'helpful'. Or anything near being nice.”

 

“Someone particularly in your mind?” Jungkook starts to get afraid again.

 

“Yes. No. Don't worry, Jungkook-ah! In our class are plenty of good persons too. Don't let him get to you. See you later.” He waves him away and Jungkook is left impossibly confused. 

 

 

Not for too long though. That guy stands out pretty well. Especially his dyed red hair. He wears black leather jacket. He looks like your typical 'bad boy'.  He just sits on the bench kinda separated from others. Probably because they're scared of him. He looks like he might get angry just by others breathing. Jungkook has no intention to even go any closer, but he's kinda drown to those red hair...

 

“Wow!” Jungkook tripped because of the person that fell onto him. 

 

“Sorry, I was kinda pensive.” Says the taller guy. He indeed looks like thoughtful person. “You okay?”

 

“Yes, yes.” Jungkook smiles because guy looks totally harmless but he frowns when the guy stares at him a little bit too long and seems like he remembers something.

 

“Hey, aren't you the fresh blood Jinnie was talking about a while ago?” Guy smiles wider.

 

“I am, my name is Jungkook.”

 

“Jungkook! Nice to meet you, sorry for falling on you. I'm Namjoon and I am a bit clumsy. Let's go on the bench and talk. We're in the same class anyway!” He says and then... he stumbles again on thin air. Yeah, 'a bit clumsy' Jungkook snores quietly. But his happy smile dies right after he sees where Namjoon is going. On the same bench that 'angry guy' is sitting.

 

“Ah...” Jungkook hesitates going near him and Namjoon seems to notice.

 

“That's my best friend. Don't worry. He just looks like he might bite. He don't. At least he doesn't bite me.” He adds and Jungkook is more shattered than ever. 

 

 

Namjoon freely sits next to red-haired boy. He looks incredibly smaller now and Jungkook is somehow more relieved. Namjoon pats spot next to him and smiles widely. However other boy squints at him and then gives Namjoon questionable look who just ignores him and speaks to Jungkook.

 

“This is Jimin, my best friend. He's in our class too.” Namjoon says not noticing annoyed boy.

 

“I am. Why the hell did you brought some lost puppy here?” He eyes Jungkook who is still standing.

 

“Minnie, don't be rude.” Namjoon shook his head. “He's new.”

 

“I'm not rude. I'm angry.” He hisses. “And I don't give a shit about every new wandering students.” 

 

“I should go...” Jungkook stutters. 

 

“No, don't go. He's just... He has hard behavior.” Namjoon looks like he's pouting. 

 

“No. You're too nice to strangers, Joon.” Jimin huffs visibly irritated by Jungkook's presence. “And that kid don't want to stay here anyway. Right?” He turns to Jungkook clearly awaiting for the 'correct' answer. 

 

“Y-yeah... I won't bother you.” Jungkook fiddles his fingers. Despite Jimin's smaller frame he is extremely intimidating. Jungkook is abashed and he just wants to run away.

 

“Thank god. See, Joon?” Jimin kinda sneers and then Jungkook is done. He turns on his heels and walks away a little too fast. Dealing with that rude guy is not thing Jungkook wants to do anymore. But he guesses he'll have to. He just hopes that Namjoon would eventually save him if that'd be needed. 


	2. Day by day

Jungkook enters hallway and finally he feels somewhat safe. And then he's knocked out off his feet again. What a perfect first day. 

“Watch your legs, dumbass.” Some girl hisses at him. She's small, skinny and blonde. Actually she looks like a total bitch. A kinda dangerous one, Jungkook admits. And he has a bad feeling that he's going to the same class with her.

“Sorry, I didn't noticed you.” Jungkook apologies even though that was so not his fault. 

“What are you saying? How can somebody not notice ME?” She sneers and she looks like a villain. Jungkook decides to ignore that evil-looking girl and he shakes his head. He tries to walk away. Again. 

“Jungkook-ah!” Apparently he has to be preoccupied today with people. But wait a minute, he knows that voice very well.

“Hobi?” He turns around just to see happily jumping boy. His friend from other school, the hell is he doing here? “The hell you're doing here?” He says exactly what he thought. 

“Not glad to see me?” Hobi pouts. 

“Of course I'm glad. We're friends. And I has harsh day. So it's nice to see you, but why?”

“Oh, I changed school too. I wasn't feeling good there without you.”

“You kiddin'?” Jungkook eyes are wide open. “Just for me?”

“Yeah... you're my only friend. I didn't wanted to lose you.” Hobi looks sad now.

“Okay. I'm flattered in that case.” At this words Hoseok visibly lightens up. 

“Sorry to interrupt your conversation.” Jin appears behind Hobi and he smiles. Is he even NOT smile every second? “I just wanted to say that everything is okay now, everything's done. You are student of this school officially. And your friend here too. I'm Seokjin, your classmate. Nice to meet you, Hoseok, isn't it?” He greets with Hoseok.

“Yes. Aren't you the brother of that girl that terrorizes everyone?” Hoseok squints looking closely at Jin.

“Y-yes? I guess. I know she's... a tough girl.” He sighs and actually not smiles. Jungkook is amazed by that. And also that fact Hoseok pointed out. How that girl can be related to this nice boy? “You might want to watch out when it comes to her. But others are really nice, I swear.”

“Except that red-haired bad boy outside...” Jungkook mumbles but Jin seems to notice.

“Oh. You met him? I'm so sorry.” He huffs and he really looks sorrowful. “I can show you library if you want, guys. You can go there if you want some silence and solitude. My sister doesn't go there at all. And that red guy also so you're 'safe' there.” Jin smiles once again.

 

Just like Jin said library is apparently abandoned. Very few students likes to spend their time alone in pure silence with books. Jungkook is that exception as well, he likes being alone and not bothered. That's why Hoseok is sometimes really annoying with his cheerfulness. He's really loud too and he draws attention. And that thing is what Jungkook don't like very very much. But Jungkook still likes his presence and that is why they went to eat some cookies after school.

 

Next weeks were peaceful. Well, that Yoonji is truly what you can call 'mean girl', but her brother is such a nice guy that Jungkook quickly becomes friends with him. Looks like that triggered Yoonji to took aim on Jungkook. He's her target now in all school. But he can hides well, even from Hoseok when it's needed. He usually spends his time with Jin in library. They don't have to talk much, they get along enough to not get awkward around each other. Jungkook takes it as a victory. He's got a new friend and they like each other enough to even bicker playfully sometimes. 

 

Looks like peaceful times are gone. Jungkook enters school and is invited by some serious quarrel. And he perfectly knows Jin's voice by now so... Who might yell at that nice guy? Jungkook is too curious to go away and ignore whole thing. But by the time he walks closer them he wishes that he could just go the fuck away. Because he sees that rude Jimin guy. It looks like he goes for a punch. Jungkook moves despite his freewill. He pulls away Jin by his arm. Boy looks surprised and Jimin looks fucking pissed off entirely. 

“That's not your business, freshman.” He hisses angrily. He's still in fight mood. 

“Maybe not, but whole class will know when you'll get suspended.” Jin states and he fixes his shirt. He looks annoyed, that's unusual. 

“I don't want you to preachify.” Jimin clenches his fist. Boy has problems for sure, Jungkook thinks. He just wishes that he won't be his next beat-up target. 

“And I don't want you in this class. I mean... you're not even in this class for most of the time. I don't care, Jimin. But I am president of the student council and my duty is to tell you about suspending. If you're not gonna do anything with that it's fine.” Jin shrugs.

“He'll be better!” Namjoon appears next to Jimin somehow quietly. Amazing, he's so clumsy that Jungkook should've noticed him. But truth is he's drown to that smaller angry guy. “I swear, Jinie.” Namjoon ensure earnestly.

“You're not my nanny, Joon.” He yells at his best friend but Namjoon looks like that's pretty normal thing.

“I don't care. I'm not letting you get suspended.” Namjoon shrugs. Jin tugs at Jungkook shirt and lets him know that they're done here. They sneaks out silently. 

 

“I told you about him.” Jin huffs when they're alone. “He's rogue. I'm so done dealing with him. Please just avoid him? If he plans to attend classes again... Just be careful, Jungkook-ah.”

“Yes, of course, Jin. I don't want any connection with him.” Jungkook shakes his head ardently. “Hey, are you close with Namjoon?” He suddenly remembers to ask about that. 

“W-what?! Why?” Jungkook swears that Jin is getting a little redder. 

“He called you 'Jinnie'.” Jungkook raises his eyebrow at that odd reaction. 

“No, no.” Jin waves his hands violently. “We're just classmates, Kook-ah.” Jungkook doesn't believe him at all but he decides to shrug for now. “Ah, I forgot to tell you that we'll have exchange students for some time. One of them will help with our garden and the second will help at our basketball club.”

“We have those?” Jungkook eyes widens. 

“Yeah, I didn't told you because you don't look like... You'd interested in that? Your friend, Hoseok is at garden club though.”

“He is? He didn't told me. That's why I don't see him that often anymore.”

“Yeah, he likes it there. He looks like one of those flowers actually.” Jin laughs. “So yeah, let's be nice to those exchange guys, okay? You were new not that long ago.”

“Some people still calls me 'freshman'.” Jungkook murmurs to himself and he can't help but think about red-haired rogue one.


	3. Oasis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter at school :') May be a lot of mistakes cuz my brain was dyin :'>

Actually those 'guys' are one guy named Mark and pretty and delicate girl Yeri. Every boy in school is already swooning over her. But the girl seems like she only has interest in Jungkook. He's not complaining. Garden is a beautiful place and almost as quiet as library. So he goes there quite often and Yeri is pleased.

 

Jungkook sometimes goes to the gym too. Mark is cool guy, he's funny and really good at basketball. They play it often together, Jin would be surprised. Jungkook with his shy attitude doesn't look like he might be muscular. But he is indeed. There is one particularly minus of his trips to both places. He has to go through the courtyard. And he has to specifically see that one red-haired guy that he would prefer to NOT see too much. Sometimes he meets his eyes and that 'I don't give a shit' expression of his. He keeps himself far enough from him though. Just like Jin advised. Jungkook is still wondered how Namjoon can be best friends with this rouge. He's such a smart and calm person. After three months Jungkook is sure that Namjoon and Jin likes each other, but they probably don't know that.

 

Jungkook sighs aiming to the garden. No revelations today, peaceful day till now...

_What the hell is Jimin doing here? In front of me, standing and glaring. I'm getting anxious too fast._

 

“What is this thing with that flower girl?”

 

“W-what? You mean from the garden? Yeri from exchange?” Jungkook sttuters because what the actual hell?

 

“No, from the street. Yes, idiot. This Yeri girl, whatever. What's wrong with her?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“She smiles so widely when she sees you that I want to puke.”

 

“That's... Why are you telling me this?”

 

“Because she does that only with you. She has some stupid crush on you for sure.”

 

“That's not my fault? Even is she has...Why do you care?”

 

“You keep coming to the garden, dumbass. And courtyard is right here, I can fucking hear her chirps when she sees you. And you also goes to that Mark with balls. You're playing on two fronts?” Jimin fleers.

 

“I don't play on any front. Why is this so important to you?” Jungkook gnashes his teeth.

 

“Because that's fucking annoying. The way they both swoops around you.”

 

“You're saying that you're pissed because I have people who likes me?”

 

“That is totally not what I'm saying, newbie.” Jimin snorts and Jungkook doesn't feel like talking with that guy anymore.

 

“It's been three months now and I don't think I count as a newbie anymore.”

 

“I don't care. You're still a lost pup who wanders everywhere.”

 

“Well, excuse me then. I'm gonna wander some more to Mark and Yeri.” Jungkook turns away from him and he is actually stunned by himself and his courage to talk back to Jimin. That feels somewhat good.

 

He also decides that despite Jimin's high pitched voice he likes to hear it. He finds it oddly pleasurable to his ears. He must went insane. And what's with that conversation? _I indeed noticed that Yeri is into me a little. But Mark? The hell? I just considered him as good friend. Just like with Jin and Hobi. Mark don't have crush on me, Jimin is a weirdo. I don't get it. Why is he so bothered by me? He doesn't like anyone except Namjoon._

 

_But in all honest I never thought that some dude could develop a crush on me. I mean I'm not dominant or submissive person and that's how it works, right? At least I think so. I feel weird thinking about it. And now I sound like homophobic jerk. I have nothing at all to gays. I still want to be friends with Mark even if he's gay. Heck, Jin and Namjoon are most likely gays too._

 

“Jungkook, hello?” Yeri's voice snaps Jungkook from his thoughts. “You okay?”

 

“Yes, yes. Everything 's fine. I just had small talk with that rad-haired guy if you know who it is.”

 

“Yes, he's hard to oversight.” She chuckles. “He looks kinda scary too. Is he bothering you?”

 

“Yeah, he is. But don't worry. He hates everyone and I'm just no exception.” Jungkook sighs. He must really annoy him with his constant trips back and forth to garden and gym. On his sight all the time. “Let's not talk about him, okay? What do you plant today, Yeri?”

 

She smiles right after that question and starts to chatter sweetly as always. Jungkook likes to hear that, it's somehow calming.

 

When Jungkook decides it's time to let her work in peace she stops him and gets closer.

 

“I've got a flower for you. It'll suits you.” She smiles lovely and tiptoes to put white-pink pretty flower in Jungkook's hair. She's right, Jungkook likes that flower so he thanks her and she looks extremely pleased. He will miss her when her exchange will end for sure.

 

 

Just when he leaves the garden he sees Mark coming out of the gym. He visibly lightens up when he sees Jungkook too. And even more when he notices the flower in his hair.

 

“Well, that's a nice choice.” He laughs.

 

“You think so?” Jungkook's cheeks blossoms. He don't get compliments often. But of course the talk must be rapidly ruined by special someone. Jungkook swears he can hear the roll of his eyes -Jimin's eyes of course -when he approaches them.

 

“Can you not do this right here?” He groans with anger. Nothing new really.

 

“I don't get it. Do what?” Mark is bewildered by small angry guy he apparently never saw before.

 

  
“I don't neither, don't worry.” Jungkook is done and he reassures Mark.

 

“You drools on him in everyone's eyesight. It's gross. And it's annoying as fuck. So do us all a favor and stop that.” Jimin states coldly.

 

“Drool? Are you his jealous ex or something?” Mark asks frowning.

 

“I-i'm what?!” Jimin splutters in disbelieve. Jungkook would be laughing at his terrified expression if he wasn't be so irritated right now.

 

“Of course he's not.” Jungkook hears familiar prattle. Great, what is she doing here? Why is everyone on his ass today? “Why would he ever chose that antisocial awkward kid?” Yoonji sneers loudly. “He has better taste, believe me.” She sways her hips flirtatiously and winks at disgust Jimin. _So she's into him. Not a surprise actually... Their personalities kinda matches, right? Or not... I shouldn’t be taking wrong impressions. I don't know them closely. There must a reason why Namjoon likes Jimin._

 

“I don't care what his taste is. And there's nothing wrong with Jungkook.” Mark defends him, but truly Jungkook doesn't give a damn anymore.

 

“Yeah, sure. Go away be gay somewhere else.” Yoonji shoos them away wrinkling her nose in disgust.

 

“Yoonji. With all due respect. Fuck off.” Jimin says simply and he leaves her dumbfounded. Well looks like she's into him but he's totally not into her.


	4. Like a cat

_Of course I can't stay away from trouble for too long. I wouldn't be myself then. But there's a little girl under the tree and she's about to cry much. And a cat is on the tree and he meows freaking loud._

 

“It's your cat, isn't it?” _I sighs and she nods her head._ “He can't come down?” Another nod and another sigh of Jungkook. “I'll get him for you.” And he's climbing already.

 

_Freaking cats, they cause problems all the time. Independent, irritating beasts._

 

The cat looks at Jungkook suspiciously and warily. He even starts to move away getting closer to the edge of the branch. Jungkook is forced to get on it, he can do it. He's strong and flexible enough. The only problem is that he is probably also too heavy. But oh well. He's not gonna fail little girl.

 

And he actually gets the cat. Just in time when he starts to hear cracks, that only mean one thing. Heck, he is not dying with that cat.

 

“You better catch him!” He shouts to little girl and the throws meowing beast that probably hates him now. But girl manages to catch cat, it's not that high really. So Jungkook most likely won't die.

 

But it hurts like a bitch for sure. At least he wasn't been hit by that branch. It was hard fall anyway and Jungkook growls in pain. And his arm is bleeding a little.

 

_Awesome. I'm just gonna lie here with closed eyes._

 

“The hell you're doing, moron?” _I know this voice. I don't feel like talking with him so I just growl again._ “Your arm is bleeding, asshat.” _Can't he just go away?_

 

“No shit.” _I'm so done today. I can hear him wheezing. And then... What the hell? I can feel something on my arm. My eyes shuts open. Jimin crouches over me._ “A band-aid?” _I look at him sceptically. Is it poisoned or something?_

 

“Don't look at me like that.” He huffs. “That was pretty good fall.” He adds snorting.

 

“Did you enjoyed the show?” Jungkook snarls and shuffles to get up.

 

“Yeah, I did. I wouldn't do that ever.” He scoffs. “I hate cats.”

 

“You're like one though.” Jungkook says without thinking much. “You know. They're mean and rude and rouge and...”

 

“I don't need all synonyms. You can stop now.” Jimin grunts displeased and he walks away just like that.

 

 

It's Halloween time in school. Fake spiders everywhere and other stupid things. Jungkook doesn't care, he just slightly annoyed because there's more fuss than usual. Jungkook decides to spend that time alone in library. There's literally no one there this day. Jungkook is glad, he haven't met Yoonji today or anyone else. He's so immersed in reading that only darkness snaps him out of it.

 

“Well shit.” He sighs and he exits library. It's weirdly silent on the hallway. Well cuz everybody are already home for sure. Good that this school isn't ever closed.

 

“What are you doing here, kid?” Jungkook almost dies of heart attack and he spins around so fast that he almost knocks himself off his feet.

 

It's just Jimin smoking near the entrance to the basement.

 

“What are YOU doing here?” Jungkook ignores his almost death and he asks annoyed.

 

“Smoking. Clearly.” Jungkook just rolls eyes at that statement.

 

“I am not blind.” He deadpans.

 

“You were in the library this whole time?” Jimin ignores him and rises his eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, I lost sense of time while reading.”

 

“Wow, you're a nerd too. And I thought you're just awkward newbie.”

 

“And you're that late here because..?” Jungkook tries his best to stay calm.

 

“Hanging out with Namjoon.”

 

“In the basement?” He frowns. _Maybe down there is dead body of Namjoon. It's Halloween. It's possible that Jimin turned into demon. He kinda is every day though..._

 

“What are you thinking about, weirdo?” Jimin huffs and he extinguishes cigarette. “Namjoon likes to write and I like to sing it.” He shrugs.

 

“So where is he?” _Maybe it's not too late to run away... Should I call the police?_

 

“I said stop looking like I killed him or something, idiot.” He grumbles. “He went home earlier.”

 

“So... It's just us in school?”

 

“I guess.”

 

“Uh... Great, um. Bye.” Jungkook turns around and he hurriedly races to the courtyard. Like hell he's gonna stay there longer in dark hallway near the basement in the Halloween with that guy. He wants to live few more years at least!

 

Jimin may has short limbs but he's fast. Unfortunately. He catches Jungkook before he can leave the courtyard.

 

“Are you mad?” Jimin sneers.

 

“No...” He can't say anything more because he's interrupted by high pitched scream and his hand is squeezing with force. It's Jimin. And some shadow behind him...

 

“Ah, sorry.” It's Jin's voice... He shakes with laughter he tries to muffle but well...

 

“D-don't touch me from behind like that!” Jimin stutters and Jungkook swears he sees a slight blush on his cheeks. It's too dark to say for sure but...

 

“Can you stop holding my hand?” Jungkook scratches his neck with his other hand. And now he is sure that Jimin is blushing. He tears away quickly and gives Jin deadly expression because he still shakes with laughter.

 

“I didn't thought that Jimin is scaredy cat.” He manages to say. “It's Halloween and I just wanted to receive some funny reaction after hours of work. I wasn't counting on that precious reaction!” He chuckles, he's gonna have good mood for long for sure.

 

Jungkook's mood also improved. Seeing scared Jimin is priceless. They splits soon after, two boys smiling stupidly and one shooting death stares.


	5. You think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That story rather doesn't have any plot. It's just some loose chill events with some time jumps :|

_Why do I have to bump on everyone?_

 

“Hey, watch your steps.” _Says the boy I never saw before. But again I don't pay much attention to others._

 

“Sorry... I wasn't looking.”

 

“You never does.” He huffs. “I'm Jaebum. I'm in your class but I guess you never noticed me.”

 

“Yeah... Sorry.” _I just repeat myself._

 

“Hey, give the boy a break.” _Says... Yugyeom if I remember correctly. I sit next to him in class. He's a friendly person. He's warm compering to this cold faced Jaebum who now smacks Yugyeom on the head. He is not offended, he just laughs and rubs his head._ “Don't mind him, Jungkookie. He just wants to left school really fast. His girlfriend Mina is waiting for him.” He winks at impassive Jaebum.

 

 

_Jaebum walks away quickly, he must be in hurry for real._

 

“You know that Mina is Namjoon's sister?” _Yugyeom says and smiles. Sometimes I'm not sure if I prefer presence of constantly upset Yoonji and her 'guards' or constantly smiling Jin or Yugyeom for that matter._

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, she's just as quiet and smart as him. Ah, Jungkookie. Yoonji was looking for you today. She was upset.”

 

“She always is.” Jungkook deadpans and continues to walk. “Yugyeom, why are you walking with me? I'm going home.”

 

“Yeah, me too. I'll have to go through the park so you don't mind if we walk together some more?”

 

“That's fine.”

 

“Be careful with Yoonji, she looked ready to kill.” He speaks again.

 

“I never did anything to her, I don't understand why...”

 

“Jimin talks with you. Sometimes.”

 

“It's not like I ask him to do it.” Jungkook rolls his eyes. “I don't like him and this is mutual.”

 

“Yeah, maybe. But she's madly in love with him and well... She likes to eliminate possible rivals?”

 

“How can she even count ME as a rival?” Jungkook rises his eyebrow.

 

“Don't ask me. I don't get girls minds.” Yugyeom shrugs. “See you tomorrow, Jungkookie.” He waves and smiles widely.

 

 

_Too much social butterflies in this school... At least that Jaebum guy doesn't seem to be extravert._

 

 

Exchange students were gone few days later and Jungkook really missed Mark and Yeri. Seems like Yugyeom and Jaebum hopped in their place. All of them were so different but somehow they are getting along. Jimin and Namjoon were absent though but that also meant that Yoonji was calmed down.

 

“She's not that bad.” Hoseok says one day when four of them are eating their lunch in the garden. Canteen is too loud and since Hoseok is president of gardening club no one has any pretensions towards them.

 

“What are you saying?” Jaebum widens his eyes.

 

“Yoonji, right? I think so too.” Yugyeom smiles.

 

“You're mad. Both of you.” Jaebum shakes his head. “Yugyeom thinks everyone is good, but you Hoseok? You're like that?”

 

“No... I think both Dahyun and Jihyo are evil. But when Yoonji isn't with them she's kinda... okay?” Hoseok scratches his head.

 

“Don't say that you've got some crush on her.” Jungkook asks terrified.

 

“No... Not really. She's pretty?”

 

“That blonde skinny bitch, really?” Jaebum huffs disgusted.

 

“Shut up, you've got Mina so you can't say anything about crushes.” Hobi blushes a little.

 

“Well, it's not like Yoonji would be with you. She has her eyes only on Jimin.” Yugyeom says shrugging.

 

“But he doesn't like her.” _Hoseok actually whines. It's that serious? He went insane, head over heals for Yoonji? Creepy._

 

“Yeah, he hates her.” Everyone's head snaps in the direction where... Namjoon is standing? How long?

 

“Namjoon, what are you doing here?” Yugyeom asks but pats spot next to him.

 

“I wanted to eat something in peace? Can I join?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Jaebum, you coming tonight?” Namjoon asks casually.

 

“I guess so.”

 

“You spend nights at Mina's?” Hoseok and Yugyeom asks in unison. Or rather shouts.

 

“Yeah. We're together for years. Keep your eyes from popping out. Not everyone has to be virgins like you.” Jaebum smirks.

 

“Please don't... You're talking about my sister.” Namjoon cringes.

 

“Right, sorry. Let's talk about something different. Like your crush.”

 

“I-i don't have any though?” Namjoon stutters but Jaebum just sneers.

 

“You're not fooling anyone, boy. You've got it bad. It's easy to see.”

 

“Nevermind...” Namjoon sighs. “Wendy is into him too. What chances to I have with comparison to deputy of student council? They're always together in that room...”

 

“I'm lost. What are we talking about?” _Yugyeom looks so confused it's almost funny. Even I am not THAT oblivious._

 

“Namjoon and Seokjin.” Jungkook answers proud of himself. Even if he has no idea who that Wendy deputy is...

 

“You need to act fast, you know?” Jaebum says. “Or Wendy will do something. However I think that Seokjin likes to much more than her.”

 

“So Namjoon is gay?” Yugyeom still looks confused and this time Jungkook laughs.

 

“You're fast, wow...” _Jaebum smacks his head. He do that very often._ “He even had crush on me years ago.”

 

“Can we NOT talk about it? Like never again?” _Namjoon groans. Wow, the more you know, huh..._ Jungkook realizes how much he does not know about others.

 

“You guys are so irritating.” Jungkook sighs. “Why bother liking someone? Crushes are stupid.”

 

“You're insensitive. Or inhuman, Jungkookie.” Yugyeom shakes his head. “You'll see when you start liking someone. I'm telling you it will happen faster than you think.”

 

“I doubt. And stop that black magic of yours... It's creepy.”

 

“I will tell you then 'I told you so'.” Yugyeom says with faked serious expression.

 

“Don't even try...” Jungkook furrows his eyebrows and take a bite of his carrot.

 

“Wow, Jimin was right. You look like a rabbit.” Namjoon says casually and Jungkook chokes.

 

“He's talking with you?” He manages to ask.

 

“Of course? We're friends.”

 

“No, I mean like... About me. Why?” Jungkook is horrified.

 

“Oh, I don't know. He said that you climbed on the tree once. And that you felt hard.” Namjoon tries not to chuckle.

 

“That accident eh...”

 

“Yeah, he said that you're dumbass. He must like you.”

 

“What? That doesn't make any sense.”

 

“Probably, but that's Jimin. He thinks you're weirder than everyone here.”

 

“You're saying like that's a good thing...”

 

“It is. I never saw him so interested in someone.”

 

“He was. Once.” Yugyeom says stuffing his mouth with food in the same time.

 

“That ended bad though...” Jaebum adds.

 

“What...?” Jungkook tries to ask but ring-bell interrupts him.


	6. It's you

Jungkook never received slap on his cheek. Not until now.

 

“Do you get it now, weirdo?” Yoonji sounds more than annoyed. Jungkook is just stunned and he touches his cheek slowly. “Don't talk with him. He's MINE.”

 

_She's freaking creepy girl, Hoseok is mad. How can he like her?_

 

“Excuse me, but I am not.” Jimin appears behind her. “Don't you get it after so many years? I don't like you, Yoonji. Fuck off?” His voice is calm and cold. “Now if you don't mind...” He reaches to Jungkook's wrist and he drugs him outside to the courtyard.

 

“What... What are you doing?” Jungkook is confused.

 

“Saving you from her claws? Maybe be more grateful?” Jimin huffs. “Wow, she slapped you good.” He says when he stops and push Jungkook so he sits on the bench. He leans and glares closely at Jungkook.

 

“Eh... Thanks?”

 

“Wow, you're sluggish as hell. You sure you're not disabled or something?”

 

“I don't like you.” Jungkook states.

 

“Yeah, no shit. I never thought that someone can avoid me that much. It's like you have some detector to just not run across me. That's pretty amazing, rabbit.”

 

“Don't call me that.”

 

“Why? It fits. You're scared of me like some rabbit.”

 

“Am not.”

 

“And you look like one with those teeth and nose.”

 

“Am not. You lost Namjoon or something?” Jungkook asks instead with indifferent expression.

 

“Wow, rabbit bites?” Jimin whistles.

 

“I would never bite you.” Jungkook wrinkles his nose in disgust. And Jimin laughs. He's capable of that? Wow. That's extremely weird sound. It's not proper laugh. It's more like... giggling with some squeaks in the middle. Jungkook wishes he could unhear that.

 

“Jungkook-ah! Glad to see you here. I need help.” Namjoon splutters almost to fast to understand what he's saying. He walk closer and Jungkook sees his miserable face.

 

“Of course.” Anything to not interact anymore with Jimin.

 

“What? Is Mina fighting with Jaebum again?” Jimin asks somewhat annoyed. Jungkook wonders why because he was laughing just seconds before.

 

“No, no. It's about me this time. I mean yeah, Mina is angry at him but... Yeah, about me. Should I tell Jin?” He asks Jungkook.

 

“Sure. Why the sudden change of attitude?”

 

“Wendy had confrontation with Yoonji yesterday. Apparently Yoonji was not happy about the fact that Wendy is going to confess. And I just... I should do it first. Right?”

 

“Yeah. You're fast.” Jungkook rolls his eyes. “Don't wait any longer. I am 100% sure he likes you back.”

 

“How can you tell?” Namjoon whines, he's stressing too much.

 

“I just can. Jimin, you see that too, right?” Jungkook turns to the boy.

 

“Yup. But Namjoon never listens to me.” He shrugs.

 

“Well, he should sometimes.” Namjoon frowns and he looks like he might collapse. Because that is Jin's voice.

 

“Where... How...” Namjoon stutters and tries to look at Jin.

 

“Uh... Just... Is that true?” Jin is clearly unsure.

 

“Y-yes?”

 

“We should leave them.” Jimin whispers in Jungkook's ear and he cringes. Too close for his comfort but he nods and silently stands up. Then he is dragging by Jimin once again. He's able to catch Jin and Namjoon smiling though before they enters the hallway.

 

“You're dragging me everywhere too often recently.” Jungkook states and wriggles from his hold when they walks into some classroom.

 

“You hate me that much?” Jimin rises his eyebrow.

 

“It's mutual though?”

 

“You're dumb.” Jimin giggles again this day and Jungkook starts to think that this all is a dream. He wishes anyway.

 

“You're both dumbasses.” Joy snorts from the back of room. “Irene is trying to draw, you're too loud. Go flirt somewhere else.” She rolls her eyes.

 

“Sorry. I haven't noticed you two.” Jungkook might be deaf but he hasn't heard Jimin denying that last part. He feels really uncomfortable now. He turns on his heels and leave as fast as he can.

 

 

Jungkook studies for exams under the tree.

 

“You're avoiding me lately more than ever.” _Jimin's voice. Awesome._

 

“It's almost vacation. Exams are close. I study.” Jungkook deadpans. He might just say that as excuse but that should work pretty well.

 

“Yeah, I noticed. You're sitting here for hours now. Aren't you hungry or something? Or any needs? Are you even human?”

 

“No, why do you care?”

 

“Did you just said 'no'?” Jungkook hears that annoying giggle again. He wants to smack his head on some wall. “You're so awkward, rabbit.”

 

“If you say so...” Jungkook murmurs and ignores Jimin. He starts reading again.

 

“Stop that already. You're the best student in class.” _He whimpers in protest. He whimpers. What the fuck?_ “Wanna grab something to eat?”

 

“... You're creepy. Stop it.” Jungkook glares at him and he fucking giggles again. “Are you sick or something?” He asks in all seriousness.

 

“No, but I will be if you won't stop already. Let's go.”

 

“Is that an order?”

 

“If it has to be. Let's go.” He says firmly.

 

 

“That's cafe.”

 

“No shit, Jungkook.”

 

“And what you're gonna do? Eat some fucking cupcakes?” Jungkook looks bewildered at Jimin sitting under sunshade.

 

“Maybe. Sit down.” He already makes order.

 

“You're going to poison me? Make me unconscious and then take away abroad so I'll be working as a slave?”

 

“You're weird. Eat a fucking cupcake.” Jimin looks at him like he's lunatic.

 

“No. You're weird. You just took me on lunch.”

 

“How's that weird?”

 

“It's hard talking with you. Please, shut up.” Jungkook says leaving Jimin amazed and he starts to eat.

 

 

“Oh, hey guys.” It's Hoseok, Jaebum and Yugyeom choking on his laugh. Probably because of Jungkook's expression.

 

“Save me.” Jungkook says with blank eyes and Yugyeom bursts in laugh for real. Jimin just kicks him.

 

“Don't listen to him. He's having a great time.”

 

“Sure...” Hoseok squints his eyes. Yugyeom is almost rolling on the floor.

 

“Please save me.” He repeats. And he is actually saved by his mom's call. “Yes!” He almost screams after putting his phone back in pocket. “I gotta go. Thanks god. See you guys.” He says to three boys not even looking at Jimin. He creeps him out recently.


	7. Hot summer

_It's finally summer vacation. No one is surprised that I spend it playing games in my room. But my peace can never last long. Yugyeom is always here to provide that._

 

“Let's go to the beach! It's summer after all, Jungkook-ah!”

 

“Can't you go with someone else?” Jungkook rolls on his bed and sighs. He can already feel his failure.

 

“Jaebum is with Mina and Namjoon is with Jin. I feel lonely, come on!”

 

“What about Hoseok?”

 

“We're not that close, Kook-ah. Please? I know you don't have anything else to do.”

 

“Games.”

 

“Boring! Just one day. I beg you. You can't see it but I beg you on my knees. I swear.”

 

“God, calm down. Alright!”

 

“Awesome! I'll meet you on the bus stop, see ya!” Yugyeom chirps happily and Jungkook feels his energy lefts him.

 

 

“You came, yey! I was worried that you could pull off something... But I'm your best friend and you're here and...”

 

“Shut up.” Jungkook huffs. “And since when we're best friends?”

 

“Since a long time ago.” He says with serious expression.

 

“Sure, whatever...”

 

Jungkook tries his best to ignore happy noises of Yugyeom the whole ride.

 

 

 

“Look, Kook-ah! Beach! Sand and sea and..!”

 

“Yeah, yeah... It's too hot.” Jungkook already sweats buckets.

 

“So why the hell are you wearing a shirt?” Yugyeom rises his eyebrow in pure confusion.

 

“I don't like being... seen by everybody's eyes.” He shrugs. His body is his and no one else to see. Being undressed in the presence of others is not his thing.

 

“Hey. Look there! That guy with red hair, could it be..?”

 

“There is plenty of people with dyed hair, Yugyeom...”

 

“Oh and he's with Namjoon and Jin as well. Hey guys!” Yugyeom is waving rapidly and his voice is really loud. Jungkook wants to die. He wants to die even more when it turns out that Yugyeom was right indeed. That's them.

 

“Oh, hey. We're just going back to ours towels. We left Hoseok and my sister alone. I hope she won't kill him.” Jin says smiling.

 

“You left... Wait, why is everyone here?” Yugyeom wasn't expecting that.

 

“My mom told me I need to take Yoonji with me.” Jin shrugs. “And I wanted to go with Namjoon on the beach so you know... Mina could have some day alone with Jaebum. And Hoseok just kinda was here already so we all spending time together.”

 

“And he?” Jungkook points his finger in Jimin's direction. The later just smirks.

 

“Namjoon is my best friend, did you forget?” Jimin smirk is almost as annoying as his laugh.

 

“I'm trying to not remember anything about you.” Jungkook says and he distances himself from that boy. That boy who has badass abs, but Jungkook tries to not acknowledge that.

 

 

“We're back. You guys are okay? Alive?” Jin asks more Hoseok than Yoonji.

 

“Yes. Hoseok even applied sunscreen on my back. He's like a good slave.” Yoonji lies on her front, she seems pleased. Hoseok too. That's fucking weird relationship they starts to get. “I like him. But if Jimin would like to do it too...”

 

“Jungkook. Let's go get ice creams.” Jimin suddenly drags Jungkook by his wrist. That became annoying habit.

 

“But I don't want to...” Jungkook says but Jimin is persistent on this one. “Wait, you really want ice cream?” Jungkook frowns when they gets closer to the vendor.

 

“Yes, didn't I said so?”

 

“But I thought you just wanted to run away from Yoonji...”

 

“That's another plus. What flavor do you want?”

 

“Strawberry.” Jungkook says involuntarily looking at Jimin's red hair.

 

Jimin manages to consume his chocolate one within seconds. And Jungkook's is melting now, start to drips on his hand too.

 

“Wow, you're so slow even with eating.” Jimin leans closer and starts to lick his ice cream. Jungkook is too dumbstruck to withdraw. “Now. It's not dripping. But you may want to lick faster cuz I won't help you again.” He simply says and starts to walk back to their friends like nothing happened. Jungkook's insides are twisting and he thinks that he might collapse. That heat isn't helping.

 


	8. Thank you

“Hey there, cutie.” _Tanned, muscle dude is winking at me suggestively._

 

“I'm sorry. I'm not interested.” _I speed up the pace to catch Jimin. He turns back to me and that blonde guy._

 

“Oh but you will be, trust me, cutie.”

 

“You deaf, jerk? He said fuck off.” _Jimin snaps pretty fast._

 

“And what are you? His dwarf bodyguard?” _This guy laughs. I swear Jimin is going to punch him with this speed._ “Hey, where you going, cutie? I ain't done with you.” _He winks again._

 

“Listen, I don't want to do anything with you, just go and find someone... eh... willing.” _I try once again._

 

“But I can do you and you'll be so willing, trust me.” _That boy ain't give up._ “I'm Jackson, cutie.”

 

“You must be fucking deaf, jock. He doesn't want you. He won't ever, he ain't blind. So shut up and go the fuck away from him.” _Jimin is visibly shaking._

 

“Or what, strawberry head? He surely prefers me than some midget, don't ya think?”

 

“No, I don't. I'm going to punch you.” _But he just pushes him (for now) with the force that Jackson was surely not expecting. He stumbles a little with wide eyes._ “Now you get it? Fuck off, shithead.”

 

“Okay, Jimin... Leave him.” _I tug at his arm because he ain't looking ready to leave, more like to beat the shit out of this poor horny guy. However I find no resistance from him and we are leaving Jackson._

 

“Thanks for uh... kinda saving me from that creepy rapist. But you can't fucking start fights!”

 

“I'm just gonna accept that first part of your.” _He smiles._ “Is it possible that you starting to like me?”

 

“No? No way in hell, I am just grateful. Kinda.” _I frown._

 

“That's pity. I ain't giving up though. You will like me, I promise.” _He smirks._

 

“No thank you?” _And just giggles at that. His giggling drives me nuts._

 

“Drive you nuts like you want to punch me or you want to jump me?” _He raises his eyebrow smugly. Wait._

 

“Did I said that out loud?”

 

“You sure did. Control yourself, Kookie.” _His giggle ringing in my ears._

 

“Don't fucking call me that.”

 

“I'm still waiting for answer?”

 

“No, I don't want to punch you, idiot. You just saved me. And bought me food. So no.”

 

“So you want to jump me.” _He states._

 

“Fuck no. Now I want to actually punch you, you're just as a creep as that Jackson dude.”

 

“But I'm more handsome.” _He shrugs boldly like he's serious with this conversation. I'm so done._

 

_***_

 

“Jungkookie, I missed you!” Yugyeom jumps on Jungkook first second he sees him.

 

“You literally called me yesterday, weirdo.” Jungkook tries to throw him off himself.

 

_I see Namjoon giving peck to Jin before he comes with him to say hi to me and Yugyeom. And there's Wendy in the distance. Poor girl, the worst thing is to fall in love with someone gay._

 

“Scores from the exam will be soon.” Jin states.

 

“Maybe you should say hi to them first, baby.” _Namjoon laughs and Jin blushes and apologizes immediately. They surely got closer through the summer. I stuck my hands in pockets in my hoodie and I try to leave them to their conversation._

 

_I pass invisible next to Yoonji, Dahyun and Jihyo. Jaebum talks by phone probably with Mina. Jinyoung interviews Hoseok and Irene is talking with Joy in the corner. I wish I could say I missed all of this and the place itself. But hell I didn't. I want to go back home and play games in my room._

 

_Oh no, there's red haired boy._ Jungkook turns around so fast just to get away unnoticed.

 

“Watch your steps!” Momo stumbles back from Jungkook's tripping force. And that was loud enough to get noticed by Jimin. _Fuck._

 

“Hey, where do you think you're going?” Jimin walk closer with a smile. More like a smirk though.

 

“Eh, somewhere away?” Jungkook tries. And fails. Nothing new.

 

“Kookie, you wearing ripped jeans? This years is getting better.” He definitely smirks by now.

 

“Why are you even... Don't call me that.”

 

“You're frowning to much. Start smiling more.”

 

“And why should I?”

 

“That gives that rabbit look, it's adorable.”

 

“Stop with rabbit thing.”

 

“Jungkook-ah!” Jin interrupts their talk (thank god). “You've got perfect score.”

 

“Wait, really?” Jungkook is shook.

 

“Could you even think otherwise?” Jimin rolls his eyes. “Golden boy.”

 

 


	9. Going crazy

“Orientation gear? Really?” Jungkook is done. What is wrong with this school? 

“Yes.” Jin sighs. “I'm not pleased either.”

“Babe, it'll be fun. We'll be a team.” Namjoon pecks his boyfriend lovingly.

“Yeah, sure... I'll have to watch you all the time or we'll get lost.” Jin huffs, he's not a fun of such kind of activities.

“We won't. Our orientation is great. I'm more worried about Jungkook.” He looks in his direction.

“I agree. He's lost pup everyday.” Jimin smirks.

“Yeah, true.” Namjoon knowingly nods his head.

“Guys, I'm here...” Jungkook tries but did that ever worked?

“Jimin. Take care of him.” Namjoon states.

“What? No. Hell no.” Jungkook's head might fell off because he shakes it so much.

“That's a good idea.” Jimin smiles somewhat mischievous or it may be just Jungkook's imagination as always. 

“Please don't make me do that.” He's near to beg on his knees. 

“You'll be fine and safe with him.” Namjoon is adamant. Somehow Jungkook doubts it, more likely he'll in the center of danger. That center is Jimin of course.

 

*** 

 

And here they are. Two things are certain. These gym uniforms are terrible. And Jungkook already has enough. Jungkook tried, he really tried to sit with Yugyeom and Jaebum. He could survived them. But no. Jimin had to drag him to seat together. Why is he bullying Jungkook so much? It's unknown area and Jungkook isn't sure if he wants to know the truth. 

“You look like you're in torment.” Jimin is so close to laugh at this boy's expression.

“And whose fault is that?” He wants to whine, but he won't give Jimin that pleasure.

“Yours. Just enjoy my company.” Jimin sounds like he's serious so Jungkook snorts. “Anyway what's your orientation?”

“Bad? If you couldn't tell before.” Jungkook is confused and irritated as he hears Jimin's laugh. He won't ever get used to it. 

“No, I know that you're lost pup.” His laugh intensifies and Jungkook wishes he could stop calling him either rabbit or lost pup. 

“So what do you mean?” Jungkook huffs.

“I can't tell myself either you're straight or not.”

“You... The hell, Jimin. Why would you care? I won't tell anything.”

“Oh, c'mon. You don't look gay but I really can't tell 100%. That's annoying. Usually I can tell just by people’s appearance.”

“What a mystery I am.”

“Fine. I won't tell you anything too.” Jimin pouts. He pouts? What a weird bad boy. Jungkook wishes he wouldn't know this side of him.

“I wouldn't ask. I don't care.” He rolls his eyes. 

“Whatever. You cold-hearted man. You don't get the map. You'd lose it.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.” 

The rest of their drive is silent.

 

*** 

 

“Jungkook.” He says calmly. They're deep in the forest, most likely on the gray end because Jimin is surprisingly clumsy as fuck. He trips on almost every root. 

“What now?” Jungkook asks harshly.

“I lost map...”

“You did what?” Jungkook stops dead in tracks. “I'm gonna strangle you. Jimin for fucks sake. It's getting late!”

“They're gonna find us. No need to worry.”

“I am worried! Being at night in forest. With YOU.” Jungkook's frown is getting bigger. 

“I won't kill you, Jungkook.”

“Yeah, I know. But I might kill you.” He states completely serious. 

“Okay. Do it now before I get any colder.”

“You're such a child. You lost map, you're shaking with cold... I can't do it.” Jungkook is so done, he starts to think where to bury a body. He speeds up his steps with anger. And then he hears loud thump follows by 'o shit!'. 

“Jungkook...” Jimin sounds weirdly mild, like he knows he pissed off Jungkook too much today.

“Don't. Say. Anything...” Jungkook turns around and of course he sees Jimin on the ground. He's holding his ankle with slightly twisted face. Brilliant. “Are you serious..?”

“No. I'm staying on forest litter for fun.” He snarls. 

“Come on.” Jungkook steps closer to him. “Get on my back.”

“What? No. I don't need that.” He stands up himself and hisses immediately.

“Suuure. No, shut up and get on my back. You'd slowing me down.” Jimin obeys and murmurs something under his breath. “Hold tight.” 

“Whatever. Do you know where you going?”

“Not really. But I'm not gonna stay in one place. Jesus fucking... Could you stop shivering?” 

“It's not up to me.” 

Jungkook's throws Jimin on the ground and takes off his jacket.

“Here.” He hands it to Jimin. This time he takes it without complaining and then he hops again on Jungkook's back. 

“Is it much tiring?”

“You must be kidding me. Why are you so light? It's like I'm holding a newborn.”

“Something's wrong with you, Jungkook.”

Jungkook is somewhat pleased with Jimin calling him normally. They finds others soon after and Jungkook even asks in concern if Jimin is okay with his ankle. 

Jimin might wear leather and usually have his sarcastic posture but Jungkook decides that this man ain't that tough and bad. He kinda likes it. Kinda.


	10. Runaway

_The twins are getting on my nerves lately. They're new in school and I wouldn't really care about every new student if they would just leave me alone. But Taehyung and Baekhyun always seems to cling to me. Especially Taehyung, he calls me 'adorable' and shit like that. Baekhyun more often is snooping around Irene, he's so into her it's painful to watch. But I guess she's gonna surrender to his charms soon._

 

_Although today I found out something interesting. Taehyung is into games and when I mean games I mean like 'really fucking into games'. So I'm gonna try and survive his weird talking. It's for a bigger picture, necessary victims. Alright, maybe I like him a little. Especially playing games with him. When he opens his mouth it's more difficult. It's like he has some alien language._

 

 

“I've got a problem.”

 

“Another one? Problems in paradise? I thought you and Jin are crazy in love.” Jungkook questions Namjoon. “And why coming to me though?”

 

“My best friend hates my boyfriend if you forgot.” Namjoon rolls his eyes.

 

“And I hate your best friend. What a complicated life.” Jungkook exaggerates with huffs.

 

“You don't really hate him. Anyway. That's not the point.” He quickly says before Jungkook can starts arguing about Jimin. “Jin has bruises on his back.”

 

“... Don't be so rough then?” Jungkook raises his eyebrow.

 

“What..? What! No! Jungkook... We don't... Oh god. It's not me anyway. That's why I'm worried.”

 

“What did he told you?”

 

“That he fell from stairs in his home. I mean that can happen... It does to me a lot. But he's not that clumsy.”

 

“Maybe it's just as simple as it is. Don't think about it and worry for nothing. You can't really suspect anything until it's gonna repeat constantly.”

 

“True. I just... He's father is a dick. And I don't like him.”

 

“That's not the reason. He doesn't like you either I guess.”

 

“Yeah and he doesn't even now that I'm dating his son. I think he might kill me then.”

 

“Namjoon, how did you found out though? Seeing him without shirt while not... Alright, I don't really want to know anything about existence or nonexistence of your sex life.”

 

“Nah, I didn't wanted to take off my shirt to show him my tattoo so I asked him to do it too.”

 

“Tattoo?”

 

“Yeah, surprised?”

 

“No, not really.” Jungkook feels like no more talking and he goes back to his lecture. It's unusually quiet in the garden. Hoseok must be not in school today. Or he's busy. But what would he do if not being in here?

 

 

 

 

Later this day he finds out and he wishes he wouldn't...

 

“The hell?” He says out loud without thinking. But he's for sure not the only person here that isn't thinking.

 

Yoonji and Hoseok are kissing. Kissing. In the middle of corridor. Like that's a normal sight. But it's not. Not at all. Jungkook is gaping and Hoseok is blushing madly now that someone interrupted them. Is Yoonji blushing slightly too? This ain't real life.

 

“Oh, stop staring awkward boy.” Yoonji snaps at him but the blush on her cheeks is still visible. “Have you never kissed or what?” She hisses. Well, actually he didn't but that's not the point. Jungkook scratches his neck and looks at Hoseok that is squirming in his place.

 

“Don't look at me like that. I like her.”

 

“I thought you're already in love with someone, Yoonji.” Not that Jungkook cares but he just tries to make sense of this situation.

 

“It's just a kiss.” She rolls her eyes. “Pretty good if you want to know.”

 

“We all don't want to know.” Familiar voice says. And Jungkook wants to runaway. Jimin wasn't at school lately. And it could stay that way.

 

“Are you jealous?” She flutters her eyelashes. Poor Hoseok, he's just stupid boy in love with monster.

 

“Never.” Jimin looks like he wants to puke at this suggestion. “Let's leave them to their business.” He takes Jungkook's wrist. Once again. And at this point Jungkook really used to having this small hand wrapped around his wrist.

 

“Where are you dragging me again?” He sighs but looks emotionless.

 

“Do you ever smile, rabbit?”

 

“I thought you quieted weird nicknames.” Jungkook frowns.

 

“Nope. Too much fun with your annoyance.” He smiles widely. “So is it true though?”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“You haven't answer her. Have you never kissed?”

 

“Like hell I'm gonna talk about it with you.”

 

“You don't want to talk about anything with me!”

 

“You noticed, wow! So why bothering all the time?” Why Jimin can't leave him alone? They have nothing in common.

 

“You don't wanna talk?” His smirk rises. “Fine.” And Jungkook thinks that he's gonna turn around and just leave him in this garden alone. Why are they here? And why there's no one else? But Jimin does not leave. On the contrary. He steps closer and Jungkook takes few steps back with terrified expression.

 

“You want to beat me?” He asks still trying to stay on the decent length.

 

“Why would I?” But he yanks down his collar and Jungkook anticipates a slap or a fist on his face but nothing happens. Jimin is smirking. “I'm gonna take your first kiss, rabbit.”

 

And in this moment Jungkook pulls away so strongly that Jimin almost falls on his ass. His fault.

 

“You're insane.” Jungkook's eyes are wide open. “Why are you bullying me? Please, go away. Forever.” He wants to whine, he's so irritated by this boy.

 

“You don't want a kiss from me?” He mocks and pouts in the same time.

 

“Of fucking course not. I don't kiss random dudes. Or any dudes for that matter.”

 

“You're straight?” Jimin looks surprised by that. The fuck.

 

“Do I look gay to you?” Jungkook growls, he's so done.

 

“Well...”

 

“Don't bother answering. And don't try to do anything to me just to annoy me. Go kiss some other guys.”

 

“Ew. I'm not into kissing guys.” Jimin crinkles his face.

 

“So if you like girls why would you even..?! I can't talk with you. You just enjoy making my life a living hell, don't you. Goodbye.” He shakes his head and walk away in fast pace. The further from Jimin the better.


	11. Beautiful

“Jungkook! Did you knew that we're having concert in school?” Taehyung jumps happily in one place, his face stretching in comical enjoyment. 

“No. And I would like to not know.”

“You're so not fun lately.”

“I never was fun.” Jungkook rolls his eyes and stands up. If he can't read in peace in the garden he's gotta go to the library. Alright, maybe he is more sour in recent days. And it's not because of Park Jimin. Kinda. 

“Baekhyun is gonna play! And Namjoon and Jimin and it's gonna be fun. Show some enthusiasm!” 

“No need to. You have it for both of us. Have fun, Taehyung.”

“You're so grumpy! Such a loner. Don't you like music?”

“Yeah, I even like to sing myself. That's not the point. I just want to be alone.”

“All the time! You can't really think so. Wait, you sing? You gotta sing with them!”

“Very funny. Bye, Taehyung.” Jungkook says firmly one more time and heads his way into some peaceful silence. 

 

*** 

 

“I'm so excited for this concert! Oh, c'mon. Don't ignore me, Jungkook-ah. You're hiding too much lately. I swear I haven't talk with you for ages.” Yugyeom huffs and puffs. And pouts too, but Jungkook only rolls his eyes. That's what he does all the time, maybe Yugyeom and Taehyung are right. Maybe he's too old for being hyped teenager. Weird.

“What's the problem? You have plenty other friends.” He just shrugs and tries to immerse in his book again. He must admit that he's such a nerd recently than he's ever been.

“But you're my BEST friend.” Yugyeom whines. “I want to spend time with you.”

“I still don't understand how you came to conclusion that we're best friends.” Jungkook shakes his head violently. 

“What? Best friend? Am I in danger?” Taehyung jump happily into their space. “I want to be best friends too.” He pouts. Why does guys pouts so much in this school? Even bad boys in leather jackets. What a bizarre place. 

“I'm Jungkookie's best friend, sorry.” Yugyeom states seriously but smiles anyway. “I even felt jealous because of you coming to him constantly.” 

“Oh, don't be. I don't even think he likes me too much.” Taehyung doesn’t sounds offended and smiles back.

“Yeah, you know. In all truth he's like that with me too. He's too calm.” And Taehyung nods, looks like they're getting closer by seconds.

“I'm still here, guys.” Jungkook sighs and looks at Taehyung for the first time today. He wears suspenders. And Yugyeom wears weird shirt with veil. Yeah, their personalities matches. They're weird. Maybe they can hook up together and leave Jungkook alone. Alright, now. Jungkook actually likes both of them, he just can't help his loner nature. And he's also too shy and awkward, not that calm. 

“Right. By the way, Jungkook-ah. Are you aware that you're going to that concert tomorrow?”

“Excuse me?” Jungkook snaps out from his thoughts. 

“Yup. We all going. Jaebum, he even takes Mina. It'll be fun.” Yugyeom whines and tugs at Jungkook's sleeve in pleading manner.

“I'm gonna burn your house if you won't come.” Taehyung smiles with innocent smile. Their tactics are really different. And Jungkook is sure he has to go, eh. 

“Fine, whatever.”

 

*** 

 

He should've let his house be burned to the ground. Because now he is in the crowd. It's too dark and too loud for his liking. And Jimin is on stage wearing a spiky choker. What the fuck. And also why the fuck he has such an angelic voice? His high notes aren't from this world. Jungkook is in trance. 

Fine, maybe concert is really good. But surroundings are not. Jungkook feels overwhelmed with amount of people that are suffocating him. He tries to leave resulting in tripping on some poor girl. She doesn't look mad.

“You okay, boy? You're so pale.” Jungkook indeed sways even slightly on his legs. “Let's get you out of here.” Wow, she's nice. Even though she looks a mischievous pixie in the same time. They goes into corridor. Noise from the basement is muted a little here. 

“Thanks, sorry for almost falling on you.” 

“No worry. You looked hella sick out there. Don't like crowds?”

“Not really.”

“I guessed so. My name is Nayeon. I'm here to hear Namjoon.”

“Oh, you know him?” Nayeon indeed looks younger, she's not in this school for sure.

“I'm his childhood friend. He's the best. I admire him.” She makes heart eyes. Girl is in deep love. 

“You can go back to the basement. I'm okay now...” She looks concerned and just about to deny but then...

“Jungkook-ah!” Two boys runs out while panting loud. “Here you are. Next time inform us, please.”

“We were so worried!” Yugyeom nods harshly and even crouches to hug him.

“I'm fine now.” Jungkook squeaks trying to break free. 

“Now I think I can go back to hear my Namjoonie's voice.” Nayeon chirps and heart eyes appears again. She waves her hand and jumps happily back to the basement. 

“Namjoonie?”

“His childhood friend, she's in love.” Jungkook shrugs, girl doesn't have chance. He might be even sad a little if he wasn't trying to calm down his heart completely. “Can I go home, please?”

“Sure, poor anxious Jungkookie.” Yugyeom coos.

“We'll walk you home.”

“You're not my bodyguards.” 

“You may be more muscular than both of us but you were hyperventilating few minutes ago. We'll make sure you're okay.” Taehyung presses and maybe Jungkook feels really nice having those friends. Just maybe. 

 

*** 

 

“Did you enjoyed the concert?” Jimin asks next day just when Jungkook tries to leave the school. “I haven't seen you.”

“No wonder. It was so crowded. How could you possibly see me?” Jungkook rolls his eyes. He feels like that's the only thing he's doing for past months.

“I always see you, rabbit. So? You wasn't there.” He's not letting go, huh.

“I was. For a while. I don't like crowds. I was feeling bad and left.” He shrugs already going through the gate.

“Oh, you good now?” Is that worry in his voice. Creepy. 

“Yeah. Nice singing skills by the way.” He says casually. 

“Really?” His face stretching in a wide smile. 

“Don't flatter yourself that much.” Jungkook sneers and turns to the park. It's autumn so it's sunset is already near and he was planning to make so photos after school. But Jimin's presence is annoying. “Why are you still here?”

“Just because. What are you doing?” Jimin glances at Jungkook's camera in his hand.

“I'm baking. Can't you see?” Jungkook mocks.

“I never knew you were photographer.” He look at him with some... amazement? 

“You don't know a lot of things, Jimin.” Jungkook shrugs and decides to not be bothered by him and simply do his job. He looks around seeking fine angle. Surprisingly his camera ends at Jimin. He contrasts somewhat nicely with peaceful park. Orange leaves falling around and he's just standing with his black, leather jacket. It actually looks incredible. So Jungkook snaps a photo without much thinking. 

“What are you doing?” He repeats himself and his eyes are wide open. 

“Nothing. Don't frown. Can you have normal face?” Jungkook says and snaps another photo. He doesn't really know why he's doing it. Jimin just looks good. His words works and frown is gone.

“Why are you photographing me?” He questions after a while. He smiles though.

“I just like pretty views.” His answer is simple and he misses the fact that he might have called Jimin pretty. Maybe he's not pretty, he's more like enchanting. Jungkook is struck. The moment is broke by Jimin's buzzing phone.

“Shit, really?” He looks in disbelief on the screen. 

“What?” Jungkook isn't sure why he even asks. It's not like he cares.

“Seulgi. Uh... My ex girlfriend. She's back in the city.” Jimin laughs somewhat bitterly. 

“Wants to meet you?”

“Can you read minds?” He looks at Jungkook but the latter is back at taking photos of the park and Jimin this time.

“Nah, why would she text you if not for meeting?” He shrugs and reasons. 

“True.”

“Are you going to then?” He snaps photos and looks dull on the outside.

“Maybe. She says it's rather important, not just for social gathering. See you at school, rabbit.” His smile is gone, this text must have upset him. Jungkook doesn't bother answering.


	12. L.I.E

“I can't believe this bitch.” Namjoon almost spits sitting next to Jaebum on their lunch break. Namjoon is such a calm and peaceful guy that Jungkook almost drops his food when he hears him swearing in anger. 

“What's going on?” Jaebum is just as dumbstruck. He sees him very often since he's dating his sister so Jungkook guesses that Namjoon isn't this angry ever.

“Seulgi.” Namjoon says with such disgust that Jungkook can't believe this is the same sweet and mild guy. Jaebum nods with understatement. So everybody knows about her?

“She was in this school before.” Jaebum explains seeing Jungkook's questioning face. 

“I liked her.” Yugyeom says. “She was nice and pretty.”

“And she broke Jimin's heart.” Namjoon is still in rage mood. 

“But she's famous now! A little bit. She makes her own music! Wouldn't you like that too? Wouldn't you do the same? She had to leave him for a greater purpose!” Yugyeom defenses this girl and well, his reasons are pretty good.

“Maybe... I don't know. I'm just loyal to my best friend. I don't like her.” Namjoon calms down finally and sighs. “But now she's back. And he's gonna meet her! That seems like trouble.”

“Jimin is trouble in general.” Jaebum shrugs, he has cold blood. Nothing shakes him. Well, only exceptions in this is Mina.

“I have bad feelings.” Namjoon murmurs walking to meet Seokjin before break is over. 

 

*** 

 

“Seulgi! What are you doing in our school?” Yugyeom chirps so loudly that Jungkook swears he went deaf for a second. And he turns around. Well, fuck. She's gorgeous. No wonder that apparently Jimin was madly in love with her. 

“I'm here to see Minnie.” Who? 

“He's somewhere near. Wait, I'm gonna get him!” Yugyeom jumps and flashes her full smile. Why does it feel like he ships them so hard? He totally adores her while Namjoon wants do stab her. Jungkook doesn't know on which side he is. Not yet.

“And who are you?” Seulgi looks like she noticed him just then and she takes a sit on the bench next to him. She's smiling lovely. Wow, she's beautiful. 

“Jungkook.”

“Do you know Minnie? He's my boyfriend from the past.” So she's talking about Jimin. Minnie. Really?

“Yeah. But we're not close.” Jungkook mumbles, he's so awkward around beauties like her. Alright, around everyone new but that's not the point. 

“Rabbit! Yugyeom told me to come here but why...” Jimin walks from afar and then he notices Seulgi. Her smiles gets even bigger than before.

“Hello, Minnie.” That's a prattle. It's uncomfortable for Jungkook's ears. And that's the meeting of past lovers. He needs to get out of here so he stands quickly.

“Stay.” Jimin snaps coldly. “And you. Don't call me that.” His voice full of ice, it makes Jungkook shiver. 

“I'm not your dog, Jimin.” He says instead because did he just ordered him to stay? 

“Oh. Someone isn't fond of our Minnie, huh?” Seulgi seems pleased by that. And Jungkook somehow decides that he doesn't like her. She's too perfect. It's wrong.

“Bullshit. Quit the Minnie thing. And Jungkook likes me very much. Not that it is your business.” 

“I don't...” But he is interrupted right away.

“Sure, anyway. I'm here because I want you to come with me. As a duet. In music industry. I know you always wanted it. We're gonna be amazing together. Our voices mixes so well.” She winks and Jungkook wants to vomit. 

“You want me to..? Fuck. Wow.” Jimin's attitude changes in a blink of an eye. 

“You don't have to tell me 'yes' just now.” She laughs sweetly. Too sweetly. “Take your time. I meet you later, Minnie.” She waves but she throws Jungkook a weird glance before going away. 

Jimin still gapes in awe. Wow, this girl surely knows how to make impression. 

 

*** 

 

“I don't like her.” Jungkook murmurs eating his carrot. Yugyeom throws him questioning look but Jaebum nods with agreement. 

“What if he accepts?” Namjoon whimpers receiving a pat from Seokjin.

“He wouldn't. She hurt him. He ain't stupid to fall for her again.” Seokjin admits and it's admirable since he hates his guts. 

“But this proposition! That's too tempting. And she herself is too tempting for his poor heart.” Namjoon whimpers and whines some more. “He already walks like his mind is wallowing in clouds. She's too much for him to deal with.” 

 

Everyone is collecting themselves to leave but unexpectedly Seokjin stops Jungkook. 

“I need to tell you something because if I don't I might explode.” He huffs. “And I don't want to tell this Namjoon.”

“Wow... Okay. Now I'm worried.”

“Seulgi ain't miss little perfect.”

“Yeah, she has this weird aura.” Jungkook nods, he likes even Jimin more than her.

“Before... I overheard her talk with this music company. They wanted them both. Her and Jimin. But she told them that he changed his mind. So she could go solo.”

“What..?”

“That's not the end. She noticed me and then... Tried to make me not saying anything. She tried to seduce me. But I pushed her away because she was really on it. It was almost scary. And this is when Jimin came in. The rest is history. He hit me and stuff. And we hate each other from then.” 

“Shit...”

“Yeah. God, it feels good saying it to someone. Just keep silent, please.”

“Sure thing, Jin. But I'm more worried about Jimin now.”

“Yeah, she's like a hyena. Maybe you should talk with Jimin...”

“Why me?” Jungkook frowns but Jin just shakes his head walking away.

 

*** 

 

“So... Are you really considering this?” Jungkook asks scratching his neck. Jimin looks at him like he sees a flying pig.

“You talking to me? Wow. Is someone threatening you?” He laughs in disbelief.

“No...”

“Well, yup. I think that I'm almost 100% sure.” He says but doesn't sound optimistic. 

“And just gonna leave everything here?”

“It's not like I have something important here. I live alone.” Jimin shrugs. “Well. Maybe Namjoon. That's a pity. But he'd get over it. He has Jin.”

“Mhm.” Jungkook murmurs and chews his tongue. 

“What is it, rabbit? Spit.” He raises his eyebrow and taps the boy. Jungkook just tugs on his hoodie nervously. “What is it?”

“Do you trust her?” Jungkook splutters and Jimin's jaw drops.

“I...”

“Minnie!” Oh god, speak of the devil. She almost throws herself into his arms. “Why do I always see this shy boy around you?” She grimaces but only for Jungkook to see.

“Why? Jealous?” Jimin smirks and she does to. They really matches together.

“For you? Always, sunshine.” Why is Jimin looking at her with such eyes? It reminds Jungkook of Nayeon and her heart eyes. The look of being totally, insanely in love. It irritates him so he grunts and earns a scary look from Seulgi. 

“I gotta go.”

“Wait, we were talking!” Jimin snaps out his head in Jungkook's direction. 

“Yeah. No. Nothing important. You've got Seulgi to talk now.” Why does Jungkook sounds so resentful? He doesn't know himself. Maybe he feels like he should protect Jimin... For the sake of Namjoon of course. Bullshit. He sighs, something is wrong with him. 

 

*** 

So another day he tries again. He actually tells Jimin the thing that Jin told him. But well...

“Bullshit.” Jimin's eyes full of rage and he hits a wall with his fist next to Jungkook. “Why the fuck are you saying such a crap?”

“Because you don't see yourself her true side...” Jungkook mumbles quietly. They are at the end of hallway, near the basement and Jungkook wants to run and hide in there now. 

“True side? Are you sane? I guess fucking not!” He almost shouts at this point. Well, Seulgi must be his weak spot. “Why would I even listen to such a loser nerd like you? The sooner I go with her the better. I won't be seeing your awkward self.” He almost spits this words. 

Jungkook never wanted to cry. Not in school. And not in front of Jimin. Not because of HIS words. But he is and he can't help himself. He sniffs and tears are flowing down his cheeks silently. Jimin gapes at him like he just came to his right mind. But he says nothing and just walks away. And Jungkook feels like shit. Fuck this situation.


	13. Want you to say

“What an asshole!” Taehyung shouts loudly just for Jungkook to claps his palm over his mouth.

“Don't scream for fucks sake.” But his voice still weak and eyes puffy from crying. Like a little bitch. He's pathetic. But Taehyung and Yugyeom doesn't judge him. Just simply comforting him. Hoseok too, he took him to the garden. 

“I never saw you in such... sadness.” Hoseok looks depressed himself because of that. That's an unusual sight as well. 

“I shouldn't care. Why should I care what he thinks about me?” Jungkook huffs. Now more angry than sad. He decides that fuck it. It's just Jimin.

 

*** 

 

“Long time no see, Mr. Handsome.” Seulgi bends in all weird directions in front of Jin. Why did she came to him? Doesn't like that someone didn't fall for her 'charms'? 

But as she sees that her trials are doing nothing she snaps. And starts to mock, attack and recalls their last meeting. Welp. She should've been more careful because Jimin is outside the classroom and listens deeply. 

And he was just about to agree today. He's incredibly stupid. Always have been. Shit. He storms in the room. 

“Seulgi. If you come here one more time I swear I'm gonna snatch your pretty neck. Don't bother.” He says as he sees her trying to say anything. “I heard everything. Watch your mouth more often, darling.” He snarls. “Now go and never ever come back.” He acts tough but his insides are shattered. He ain't immune to her at all. She was always intense. It hurts every time.

 

*** 

“This asshat should apologize you.” Seokjin states after telling all of them what happened. But Jungkook just shrugs. 

“Why? Maybe what he said has nothing in common with Seulgi thing.”

“Of course not!” Namjoon shakes violently his head. “I'm sure it's not true. He just needs to be alone. Seulgi is... intense. Every interaction with her is. He needs to recover.” Jin squints his eyes at his boyfriend. Of course he defenses his best friend but still. 

“So you don't care?” Hoseok asks.

“No. I am glad that he finally ain't bullying me.” Namjoon wants to say something about how it was never 'bullying' but Jin nudges him and shushes with his eyes firmly. 

 

*** 

 

“Namjoon... I fucked up.”

“Don' tell me. I know, my friend.” Namjoon sighs. “But just so you know. It's not really your fault. Seulgi fucks up everything and everyone.”

“Thanks for being so lenient.” Jimin still looks horribly depressed.

“You're still not over it, huh?” He pats his friends understandingly. 

“Actually over Seulgi – yes. But... I was a dick to Jungkook. As if he already wasn't always so stiff and not caring around me. Now he hates me even more for sure.” 

“Yeah, well. He cried because of you. And as I heard Hoseok that never happened before.” Well, that's not very comforting, but it's the truth. “That also means he cares more than you think.” He adds quickly soothingly. 

“Great. What now?”

“I know it may sounds crazy but... Apologize?” Namjoon fleers but yup, Jimin deserved it. 

 

*** 

 

“So...” Jimin stands there awkwardly and glances all around the room just not look straightly at Jungkook which visibly frowns. 

“What? You have another insults to tell? I'm not interested. Fuck off, mad dog.” Well, that escalated quickly. Jungkook ain't in humor to be kind and bland today. 

“I'm sorry, okay!” Jimin stammers. He's not the apologizing type. It's hard for him. He needs to smoke to calm his weirdly increasing anxiety. 

“For what?” Jungkook huffs and glares at him from above and it's intimidating even for Jimin.

“I never meant to... What I said is not what I think at all.” Jimin mumbles fidgeting his fingers. 

“Uh huh.”

“Please... forgive me?” 

“Mhm. Okay.” That ain't convincing at all. “Let's go before we'll be late for science classes.” Jungkook starts walking not glancing behind him even once. 

 

*** 

 

“Rabbits?” Almost all class says in unison. Jungkook ignores all the fuss and small animals in the middle. He's immersed in his thoughts. But when the lesson ends he stays the longest. Teacher hands him a key to close the door behind himself and walks out too. 

Now Jungkook can have bunnies for himself. This cute creatures are amazing. He would open the cages to take them and feel their fur but that would be irresponsible. 

“Jungkook?” Jimin comes into classroom and wants to smile seeing big rabbit crouching to look at other small, fluffy rabbits. 

“I wanted to...” Jungkook blushes.

“No need to explain yourself. They're lovely.” Jimin ain't sure at this point whether he's talking about fluffy beasts or Jungkook himself. “Let's open the cage.” And he doesn't wait after saying this just goes for it.

“Wait, no!” But as soon as Jimin stuffs his arms with furry bunny he shuts up. He smiles and Jimin feels relieved. “That tickles.” Jungkook mutters when rabbit goes slightly crazy in his arms. 

“He likes you. You know it's your relative.” Jimin states but not maliciously. Jungkook just squints at him. That is until rabbit dives in his shirt without him noticing. That is such an unpleasant feeling that Jungkook doesn't think twice and removes his shirt in the speed of light throwing it somewhere. 

He hold rabbit in his hand and glares at him with 'disappointed' face. Just then he looks at Jimin that holds his shirt and openly checks him out. 

“Wow. You were hiding all this muscles. What even? That's weird. How a nerd like you..?” Jimin stops himself before saying something stupid again. 

“Yeah... Give me back my shirt?” Jungkook reaches his hand after putting rabbit back into the cage. 

“Well. I should consider your ask. I guess I won't have other occasion to admire this sight.” He smirks and still doesn't take his eyes off of his chest.

“Idiot.” Jungkook yanks his shirt and puts it fast.


	14. Change up

“A school play!” Taehyung announces gaily smiling like an idiot he is. 

“Did you heard him? We're gonna play! I want some awesome role!” Hoseok was incredibly excited too. 

“What play?” Jungkook asks not really interested and sinks his teeth in salad.

“Little Red Riding Hood.” Jaebum snorts. Looks like Jungkook ain't the only skeptic one. 

“I want to be a hunter.” Hoseok states seriously. “You know to save Yoonji and stuff...” 

“Yoonji?”

“She's gonna be the main character for sure! Her perfect blond locks...” Hoseok plunges in daydreaming. 

“If so I guess Jimin should be the Big Bad Wolf.” Namjoon laughs and earns hateful eyes from the said 'wolf'. It's weird that all of them hangs out together. It's also stunningly nice. 

“Jungkook-ah. What about you?” Yugyeom asks to receive some talk from quiet boy.

“What? I don't want to play.” He rolls his eyes at shocked face of Yugyeom. 

“You can make the decorations with Irene.” Taehyung says.

“True! You're amazing at drawings. I always see you drawing in our class.” Yugyeom nods approvingly.

“You should listen to teacher, not looking at me. I'm gonna sit somewhere else.”

“Drawings? What can't you do?” Jimin asks also amazed. “Photos, sports... The fuck.”

“Photos?” Everyone else asks in unison.

“Great.” Jungkook groans throwing Jimin annoyed look. 

“Me and rabbit went to the park together.” Jimin says as it is some kind of achievement. Something to proud of. Everyone gapes at them.

“Don't say it like that.” Jungkook mumbles and lowers his head. Why is he sheepish because of it. Maybe because that day he took the most perfect pictures for months. Jimin looked so charming. 

“You still have my pictures?” Jimin says smugly knowing that he causes the red cheeks of the shy boy.

“You were taking pics of him?!” Taehyung shouts that loudly that even girls turns to look at them. 

“No! I mean yes... But! Not like...” Jungkook stammers and gives up. “I hate you.” He says in Jimin's direction, the latter only laughs smirking. 

“I would like to be the wolf if rabbit would be the Red Hood.” Jimin says out of nowhere which causes Jungkook to choke on his salad.

 

But Jungkook luckily doesn't end as Red Hood. It's Yoonji role as Hoseok foretold. And he himself is the Hunter. Jimin is the Wolf and Jungkook can take care of decorations with Irene.

 

“You're really good at this.” Jimin says leaning over his arm. Jungkook huffs and continues to draw. Irene glances at them from the other side of classroom. 

“Why are you here?”

“Don't feel like practicing with Yoonji.” Jimin murmurs. “Hoseok is doing it right now. Good for him.” He sits in the chair next to Jungkook and leans on the bench. He tilts his head a little to watch Jungkook. 

“You creeps me out.” Jungkook sighs while trying to not glance at him and just continue his work. Also the fact that Irene is in the same room. He feels beset. 

“You astounds me.”

“What does that even mean?”

“I'm in a daze.” He sounds restful and he has hooded eyes. He looks something between tired and peaceful. And his words are making Jungkook dizzy. He just can't understand Jimin. One time he says he's a nerd, looks like a rabbit. And other time he says this weird flirty shit and Jungkook doesn't get it. “You look hot while being so focused.”

“W-what?!” Jungkook almost falls from his chair and Jimin giggles. On the other hand Irene clears her throat meaningfully. 

“I want to see those photos.” Jimin says a lot of things out of nowhere today. 

“Yeah, okay. Maybe someday. I think you're disturbing Irene. And me. We need to work, Jimin.” Alright, that's a weak excuse but Jungkook feels incredibly awkward. 

“Fine, I won't talk anymore.” Jimin pouts and it's such a comical contrast with his leather look and angry, red hair.

“You could just go somewhere else.” Jungkook speaks very quiet, it's not like he wants him to go for real. He's confused.

“Alright, I'll go for a smoke. See you later.” Jimin sighs and goes. Jungkook sighs as well and receives a glance from Irene.

“Someone is jumbled.” She states. “He really likes you. It's weird to see him like this though. Unusual.” 

Another sigh from Jungkook.

“Be good to him. He ain't bad person.”

“I know.” Jungkook whispers in defeat.


	15. Playing with fire

The play is actually pretty good despite being also silly. And Jimin looks enthralling in choker. Again. The role of wolf suits him perfectly. Yoonji looks also delighted by being 'captured' by him. Less delighted when the hunter saves her. Jungkook still can't decipher her and Hoseok's relationship. Friends with benefits? But they're not even friends. Enemies with benefits. Weird. 

Everything is good except the company of parents. Because headmaster decided that it's a glorious occasion for that. 

“I'm Soyeon! Jiminie's mother.” Jungkook is held tight in deadly grasp of red-haired woman. “Forgive me.” She smiles happily after letting him go. “Just I saw you and couldn't help myself. You must be Jungkookie.” Excuse him? How this woman knew him? “Oh, I just knew because how well Jiminie described you. You do look like a bunny. Incredible.” She explains after seeing his expression. 

“Mother! What are you saying? Stop that.” Jimin storms out after dressing himself in normal clothes. The play ended and now everyone is talking, it's quite a fuss.

Before anyone can say something else, Jungkook's mother comes into picture.

“I'm Jiyoon.” She shakes Soyeon's hand with a smile. And Jungkook sighs with relief. 

“Too bad my husband had a flight today. But I'm happy I could come and see my baby boy.” Soyeon pats Jimin's hair lovingly and Jungkook chokes. Where from came Jimin's temper then? Because surely not from this woman, maybe his father is more... rebel. Jimin swats away her hand hissing. He also blushes a little.

“What a lovely son you had.” Jiyoon coos at small boy. “I wish my Jungkookie could be still small and cute.” She shakes her head sighing. “My husband also works today. Too bad, he wanted to meet Jungkookie's friends.” 

Two women immerses in conversation. And both Jimin and Jungkook wants do disappear.

“Jungkookie never says a lot.” Jiyoon sighs sadly. “I'm glad I can see his friends finally. You're always welcome in our house, Jiminie.” She smiles and Jungkook wants to bury her body.

“What! No! Mom! It depends of me, right?” He splutters quickly. No way he gives Jimin permission to barge into his home.

“I'm sure you want your friends to visit you. You're just too shy.” She states like she can read his minds. But for sure she can't. She couldn't be more wrong. “I wouldn't mind some pretty girls in our house either.” Jiyoon smirks. What Jungkook did in previous life to deserve this despair? 

“I'm not a pretty girl but I'll visit you gladly!” Yugyeom appears wildly and almost jumps on Jungkook. Jiyoon and Soyeon just laughs. “I'm his best friend.” Yugyeom explains seriously but smiles idiotic. 

“Oh, I thought Jiminie here was your best friend.” Jungkook snorts at his mother. As if.

“No. They're not into friends relationship exactly.” Why does Yugyeom smirks? What is he even suggesting? 

“So, tell, Jungkookie. Which nice lady is on your eye here, huh?” Jiyoon starts to look all around. And it seems like Yugyeom feels like saying something stupid again and before he can do that Jungkook nudges him harshly. 

“And you Jiminie? Some special girl?” Soyeon catches the topic too.

“Nah. I'm too focused on Jungkookie to have time for messing around with girls.” He states smugly and Jungkook really recalls crime books he read. Where he could hide the body? And also why is universe against him today? Or like everyday? Yugyeom is pleased with Jimin's statement though. 

“Is that so?” Jiyoon smiles. Or more like smirks at smaller boy. “You think my Jungkookie is prettier than girls here?” Jungkook now thinks where to hide two bodies.

“Of course. And now I can see from where he has his beauty.” Smooth bastard. Jiyoon is caught in his snare. 

“I like you. You need to come to our home soon.” Jiyoon's smile only grows and Jungkook feels defeated like always. 

“Sure. Tell me when so I won't be there.” Jungkook adds with deathly eyes. 

“Oh, quit your facade, bunny. I know you like me.” Jimin has balls to say that. Jungkook goes into full rage mood. And he called him bunny. That means war. But maybe not next with theirs mothers. 

“I gotta go. See others.” Jungkook deadpans and walks away dragging Yugyeom with himself. He can feel Jimin's pout on his back. He shivers. 

 

“You can't ran away from him forever.” Yugyeom says smiling.

“Of course I can. That's what I'm doing for months.”

“How can you be so immune to his charms?”

“What are you saying, Yugyeom? He's just a rebellious dude. Why would I care?” Jungkook says strongly as if he believes himself. 

“Yeah, sure. You're so not in love.” He rolls his eyes and Jungkook trips on thin air. 

“In what?! Do I need to remind everyone that I'm not into guys?”

“I believe you. Jimin is exception though.”

“I... Can't with all of you. Do I need to find a girlfriend so you could leave me alone in peace?”

“You won't though. Because you can't date someone while being in love already...”

“Yugyeom, I swear to god...” He clenches his fist and Yugyeom withdraws with both hands in air. He surrenders. Good. Because no way in hell Jungkook is into that rebel small boy.


	16. Re-bye

This day Jungkook believes Namjoon that Jin's father is a massive dick. Also aggressive, it's disturbing. Looks like he adores Yoonji though.

“You're right.” He says to Namjoon looking at Jin's family.

“I know. I said it before. And today I saw his bruises again when we are in locker-room.”

“Not good.”

“You think? What do we do? Maybe I'll try talk with Yoonji... But she doesn't like me. You try.”

“What? She hates me.”

“True. She thinks that you're her rival.”

“What do you...”

“Not the point.” Namjoon interrupts quickly. That is sensitive topic. “Just please, for me. And Jin.”

“Fine.” Jungkook huffs and goes for it. Not missing the eyes drilling a hole in his back. Jimin's eyes of course.

 

They are alone and Yoonji looks at him scornfully. 

“I'm not saying anything to you about our family.”

“Even for the sake of your brother? I know you're not that bad person...” He tries and recalls what Hoseok always repeats. She smirks at that. She's totally evil. There's a glimmer in her eyes now.

“Fine. But.” Here we goes... “You'll say to Jimin that you hate him and want him to never talk with you again.” She looks proud of herself about coming with such request. 

“Alright then.” Jungkook sounds like he ain't even hesitating and her face falls a little.

“Really? Well okay then. Yes, our father is a little... Too harsh for Jinnie.” She thinks for a while. “But you know that fathers always prefers daughters. He just treats him with strict upbringing.” Jungkook decides that Yoonji ain't aware of the seriousness of the situation. Maybe she doesn't know that Jin is beaten. But Jungkook is almost sure at this point. “That's all. Let me go now.” She pushes him and walks away. “Don't forget about your promise!”

Yeah. He remembers. Time to find Jimin. 

 

“Excuse me? What did you said?” Jimin looks at him in disbelief. 

“Exactly what you think I said.” Jungkook shrugs but feels his insides swelling weirdly. 

“Why..?” Jimin is still shocked. 

“That's it. I'm done.” Jungkook turns on his heels and walks away. He ain't feel like crying. Nope. He's more like angry at himself. But that's for Namjoon and Jin. It's more important than some rebel guy. 

 

*** 

 

“You did it for me?” Namjoon is just as shocked as Jimin before. “Oh god... I'm so sorry.”

“Don't be. It was my choice. So Yoonji confirmed that he's too harsh for Jin. And the constant bruises... I think you need to talk with him seriously.” 

“I'll do it. And maybe I should tell Jimin about Yoonji's requirement...”

“What?” It's Jimin. Great.

“I'll go to Jin. Talk with him, Jungkook.”

“Yoonji is gonna retaliate.” Jungkook sighs and looks at madly confused Jimin. Heck, consequences are going to be huge. 

But fine. Namjoon goes and Jungkook tells Jimin. But he... Laughs.

“So our council president is beaten by his daddy?” Jimin mocks and fuck, this is wrong. What is wrong with him? This is serious. Jungkook can't help himself but slap him...

Red mark on his cheek and wide eyes. Jimin is struck. 

“You're fucked up. This ain't so funny thing. Namjoon would slap you too if he hear you.”

Jimin rubs his cheek and perhaps goes into conclusion that he might overdo it this time. 

“You're right. Sorry.” He says but it's sound more like mumbling. 

“Alright.” Jungkook sighs heavily. “Sorry for slapping you.” 

“Nah. I deserved it. I deserve a lot more slaps from you actually.” 

“Probably.”

“Hey!” 

“Yoonji is gonna kill me for talking with you and messing with her family.” Jungkook rubs his forehead, his head starts to ache really bad. 

“I can fight this shrew if you want me to.” Jimin states seriously. “She needs to understand finally that I don't want to do anything with her.”

“But why she hates me?” Jungkook groans.

“She feels threatened by you. Because I like you and not her.” Jimin says like it's normal thing to state. 

“How can you say you like me after I just slapped you?” Jungkook shakes his head slightly amused. 

“It's magic. So now I think I deserve to come to your home.”

“What? That's not gonna happen. Ever. Why do you want it so bad?”

“I just want.” Jimin whines.

“Well, you will suffer for life.” Jungkook shrugs but he's still amused. He enjoys this bad boy too much lately. 

 

*** 

 

“Jin and I confronted his father.” Namjoon says few days later. “Bastard. Anyway. Yoonji was shattered. Jin's mother slightly too. And Jin kinda gonna live on his own. He moves out to apartment.”

“He's gonna live alone? Wow.”

“Yeah, it was my suggestion. Maybe I'll move with him...”

“Wow again. That's brave, Namjoonie.” Jimin pats his friend. “Don't you want to move in to my house, bunny?” He turns with smug face to Jungkook and the latter chokes. 

“Why are you like this? You causes him pain.” Namjoon sighs. “Just ask him on date or something.” And this time Jimin chokes along with Jungkook. Namjoon just shakes his head. This dumbasses, eh.


	17. Critical beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that this slow burn is so slow that it's almost painful :| oops

New teacher for science classes is freaking harsh. And Jungkook can no longer even sit with Hoseok. Because the teacher makes them sit with whoever she thinks is the best option. In this way Hoseok ends with Jimin which is funny sight to see. And Jungkook sits with Jaebum now. Actually it's nice. They're both pretty quiet and not into troubles.

It's easier to work with him in peace than with hyped Hoseok. Jungkook almost feels pity for Jimin now. 

 

It's already nice spring outside. Jungkook decides to go to the park take some photos. He was more into drawings during winter. So now he goes but why... Is Jimin going with him?

“Can I know why are you even here?” Jungkook asks glaring at smaller boy that toddles next to him. He has short legs, that's funny to see.

“Can I know why your hoodie has heart on it?” Jimin asks instead smiling stupidly. 

“Can I know why are you wearing this leather everyday?” Jungkook talks back and Jimin snorts.

“You want to play like that?”

“I don't want to play with you at all. I'm just going to park.”

“Don't you want to snap some photos of me as well?” He smirks like he already knows the answer. 

“Not really.”

“Oh, come on..!” Jimin whines and looks like he's gonna stamp his leg soon. Jungkook already looks around to find good view. It's so pretty. He doesn't need Jimin's presence on his pictures. 

But when he sees Jimin smoking... It's looks like a perfect contrast to lovely, green spring. He's caught again in his trap. Fuck it, he sighs heavily knowing he's defeated. 

“Attaboy!” Jimin laughs still smoking. His eyes disappears because of his wide smile. Why is he so captivating? 

“It's not healthy to smoke all the time.” Jungkook just mumbles still taking photos.

“I don't smoke ALL the time. Why though? Are you worried about my health?” He grins. 

“Sit.” Jungkook pushes him backwards under the tree. Jimin simply obeys but his face shows surprise. Jungkook sits as well in front of him. They're both sit cross-legged and Jungkook looks at him through his camera. 

“Do I look this handsome? Couldn't help yourself to make dozens of pics of me?” Jimin grins some more.

“Shut up. You're better when you don't talk. Also, I wouldn't really call you handsome.” Jungkook says more focused on his photos than paying attention to Jimin's smirk falling.

“Ouch. What would you call me then?” Is that sounds somewhat sad or is Jungkook delirious?

“Beautiful.” He says absently snapping photo of now wide-open Jimin. And he gets red as his hair in another second. 

“Don't say that to a dude! It's insult!” He tries to take camera from him to prevent more pictures of his embarrassment. 

“It's not. Stop fighting with me.” Jungkook struggles to take camera from Jimin's reach. And that causes him to fall on his back and Jimin on top of him. But hey, he saved his camera. He glances at Jimin above him still with red cheeks. “Beautiful.” He says wishing he could take a pic now but he's too close to do it.

“Where is the shy anxious bunny now...” Jimin mumbles feeling personally attacked right now. 

“Can you get off of me, Jimin?” It's rare to hear his name from Jungkook's mouth and he's even more dumbstruck. “I gotta go home now, Jimin.” Another time... It's too much.

“I-i...” Jimin tries and fails. He clears his throat getting up. “I'll walk you home.” 

“No need to...”

“I want to.”

Jungkook shrugs and they're walking in silence. It's not even awkward, it's nice. And that fact is weird. 

 

“So... Yeah, bye.” Jungkook turns around to walk into his house. But his mother interrupts that action.

“Jiminie! You can come too.” She smiles widely and Jungkook stumbles. 

“Nope. He can't today.” He says quickly before Jimin could agree. The latter squints at him now but nods defeat. 

 

*** 

 

“Who is he?” Jungkook glares at skinny but smiley boy that currently entertains literally everyone. 

“Oh, it's Bambam. He's new. He travels around the world and he's so funny and...” Hoseok starts to babble too much about this new dude. Jungkook pushes his tongue in cheek. Jimin is talking with him as well. Why is he smiling? He doesn't like new people. Wait, what... Is he jealous? Ridiculous. 

His face is really good looking. And his aura is magnetic. And everyone circulates around him. Even Yugyeom clings to him laughing like moron. Like they're already best friends. Maybe Jungkook is jealous. Just a little.

 

This Bambam guy is talking to him too. And he's all smiles and laugh and it's so annoying that everyone swoops around him.  
*** 

 

“Why do I have a feeling that you don't like our new friend?” Jimin laughs sitting next to Jungkook. In class. What the fuck.

“Why are you here?”

“Because you look sad lately.” 

“Well, too bad. But Bambam ain't sad. He's more fun. Go sit with him.” Jungkook snarls and Jimin's eyes widens in realization. 

“Oh my god. You're jealous.” He laughs earning disapproving look from teacher.

“Not really.” Jungkook looks away from though.

“Don't worry. You're my soft spot always and forever, bunny.” Jimin smiles and tousles Jungkook's hair. Jungkook tries do badly to hide his pinkish cheeks but he catches Bambam's genuine smile. Alright, boy ain't bad. But that annoys him even more in some weird way. 

 

*** 

 

“I think you don't like me, Jungkook-sshi.” Bambam says but smiles anyways. “No need to be so concern. I won't steal him from you.”

“Him? Who?”

“Jimin. Who else? I can see how much he likes you. And he's not even my type. I like Yugyeom more...” He blushes a little while saying this. But wait. How this new person can suddenly say that he sees how much Jimin likes him...

“I don't...” Jungkook tries but skinny boy shushes him.

“Don't deny it, Jungkook-sshi. It's easy to see for everyone. Well, maybe not for you.” He chuckles. “Just ask him out.” He winks and walks away leaving Jungkook dead in his tracks. 

Jungkook may or may not consider his advice.


	18. April story

“What were you doing?” Jimin asks with bizarre face.

“Talking with Taehyung. You saw it. You were close.” Jungkook rises eyebrow questioningly. 

“But why were you sitting so close to him?” Jimin pushes and he sounds angry.

“What? And even if... Am I not allowed to?” 

“No.”

“Why would I listen to you...” Jungkook wonders why is he still so harsh to Jimin after two years. It's not like he can change his attitude though. 

“Let's go somewhere.” Jimin splutters. 

“Pardon?”

“To restaurant.” 

“Why?”

“Namjoon and Jin goes all the time.” Jimin shrugs not looking at confused boy.

“Yes because...” Wait, is Jimin asking him out? On a date? But he said himself he likes girls. But he tried to kiss him too... Jungkook's brain almost explodes. It's so irritating. 

“So...”

“Fine.” He sighs before Jimin would beg. The latter's face brightens visibly at that.

 

*** 

 

Maybe it's a dream. This restaurant and Jungkook looking too nice. It's suspicious. Why he tried so bad to look better than usually? Also he feels sheepish because almost all of the people in here are looking at them. Why? Just because they're two boys? Alone? In restaurant. 

It's nothing too meaningful, right? Who is Jungkook trying to deceive? Maybe himself. 

“Looking good, bunny.” Dear god, why is Jimin talking? Jungkook may start hyperventilate soon. “Chill, you look so uneasy. And awkward.”

“Nothing new. That's who I am.” Jungkook tries badly to not stutter. And fails. Jimin just sighs.

“Maybe. But not with me. Not anymore. You're sassy and mean even.”

“People are glaring at us...”

“Yeah because you're that handsome.”

“Smooth.”

“I know.” Jimin flashes him a wide smile revealing his teeth. 

“Jimin, why are we here?” Jungkook had to ask this finally.

“What? On a date?”

“Yes. Why... Date?” Oh shit, Jimin ain't joking, right? 

“God. You dense boy. I'm chasing you for two years now. You're so sluggish. Why do I like you so much?” He shakes his head violently. 

“Oh...”

 

Jungkook can't force himself to talk about this for the rest time in the restaurant. 

 

*** 

 

When they're in front of Jungkook's home though... 

“Alright. I do like you too.” Jungkook says quickly before he would draw back.

“Oh wow. You said it.” Jimin smiles more widely than all this evening. And he tiptoes throwing his head on Jungkook's arms pulling him down a little.

He kisses him roughly and tightens his grasp. 

“I really would like to come inside but I guess your parents are home.” He pants after pulling away.

“W-what... Don't be so straightforward!” Jungkook almost screams in embarrassment. “I'm not that easy.”

“I know. Simple kiss took you two years. I guess I'll die in celibate then.” Jimin smirks. “But hey, there wouldn't be any fun if you were easy. I like trying hard. I hope I'll get my reward in another two years though.” He laughs now and Jungkook's heart might rumble. 

“So are you like..? Do we..?” His awkward nature makes him want to hit his head against wall now.

“Together? In a relationship? Boyfriends? Wait, that word is kinda cringy.” Jimin laughs at himself and Jungkook's red cheeks. “But yup. We are, aren't we? Or do you kiss every person that tells you how handsome you are?”

“No.” Jungkook groans because this situation clearly amuses Jimin. “And that was my first kiss.”

“I can tell.” This little shit... Looks so smugly, eh.

“I hate you.” He squints at him annoyed. He heads to his door.

“See you at school, bunny!” Jimin sounds too happily. Jungkook can almost see smile in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nah I don't want to scream 'finally!' ... 
> 
> Okay. Maybe I do...


	19. Why so serious?

“Aren't you happy, bunny? We're gonna paint together.” Jimin smirks.

Alright, of course Jungkook is happy. That is like the best project ever. And he even happened to do the paintings. Amazing. BUT. With Jimin? No way in hell he could focus on his task.

“We're here too...” Irene sighs, she already experienced this two together before.

“Leave them alone. I see love in the air...” Yugyeom almost sings and Jungkook have death wish again. 

“I can already see them fooling around. And this is serious. I want our project to be the best.” Irene states firmly. Jungkook can just ensure her earnestly. But Jimin's smirk is nothing good...

 

“I told you!” Irene shouts angry after seeing Jungkook attacking Jimin's face with paint. But it was his fault. He started it! Yugyeom just laughs. “If you have time for that, Jimin. Could you please pass me books from that shelf? Thanks. And you, Jungkook. Go back to work.” Irene is pretty demanding today.

Jungkook couldn't help himself when he heard Yugyeom's chuckle. And he was laughing at Jimin because... there was no way he could reach that shelf. Jungkook almost died in his place from trials to keep his laugh down. He wanted to live some more. 

Jimin looks at Yugyeom with rage glare. But Yugyeom is nowhere near to calming down and helping him whatsoever. 

“You could just ask for help, you know.” Jungkook sighs smiling widely and simply reaches for those books. Jimin turns around to send him another angry look but he also has blush on his cheeks.

“Such a brat...” He murmurs and pulls Jungkook down to kiss him.

“What are you even doing!” Jungkook stutters pulling away quickly. “We're not alone here.”

“So what?” To prove that he really doesn't care he sucks on Jungkook's neck and the latter is frozen. “Now. You're mine and everyone's gotta see that you're taken.” He smirks proud of himself. “By the way. I'm coming to your home today.”

“Y-you what?!” But he's already going out.

“Gotta smoke!” He waves while smiling.

“Your boyfriend is gonna die soon.” Yugyeom rolls his eyes. “Make him stop smoking.”

“He's not...” But Yugyeom just rises eyebrow and Jungkook huffs. “Whatever. I can't make him do anything.”

“Why not? He's yours just as much as you're his.”

“I wasn't thinking about it that way...”

 

*** 

“Wow, you're here for real.” Jungkook stops in front of his house.

“Told you.” He smiles and Jungkook feels like maybe running away and not letting him in. He's too nervous. Why is he like that? “Stop fighting with your own thoughts, bunny. Let's go in.” 

Seems like a good idea.

“Is nobody home?” Jimin looks around the living room.

“No, not yet. Why..?”

“Don't look at me like that. I won't devour you.” 

“Yeah... Let's go to my room.”

“What a great proposition.” Why Jimin can't be serious for once? “Is your room pink?”

“Why would it be? The fuck, Jimin.” 

“It's yellow, wow...”

“You have any problem?” Jungkook stands awkwardly by his door.

“Geez... Relax, boy.” Jimin notices his stiffness and walks closer.

“That's not helping...” Jungkook takes few steps back. “What are you gonna do?” He asks when he's pressed against wall with Jimin looking up on him.

“Nothing. Why it has to be me all the time? You can kiss me too, you know.” And yup, he's just standing too closer for Jungkook's sanity and smirks. Fine. Just like Yugyeom said. Jimin isn't the only one in this relationship. 

So he takes a deep breath and leans down. Jimin looks surprised, huh. He uses it and attacks his lips fast. Jimin recovers from his shock pretty quick too. And Jungkook realizes that Jimin tugs him forward. 

They falls onto bed. Jungkook's big frame caging Jimin underneath. 

“You know... I'm kinda angry that you're bigger than me.” Jimin pants but caresses his cheek with affection. 

“You're always angry...” Jimin pouts at that. How can be so cute while being bad boy. “And you taste like cigarettes.” 

“You don't like it? Ain't it hot?” Jimin smirks.

“No. It's unhealthy.”

“Want me to quit?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. But I need some reward.” He wiggles his eyebrows.

“Nah, I changed my mind. You can smoke and die.” Jungkook states with serious face at again pouting Jimin. 

“Hey. Why are you sitting?” Jimin asks sadly while still laying on his back.

“Because I'm not gonna lure wolf myself. Gotta be careful.” Jungkook turns around trying to memorize the sight of Jimin laying on his bed. “And my parents gonna be home soon. Hey. Stay there. I want to take a pic.” He shuffles to find his camera.

“Kinky.”

“Shut up. Or your body will never leave this house. I have basement just so you know.”

“Want me to be your slave?” Jimin smirks even more.

“Want you to shut the fuck up. I told you before that you're amazing. When you don't say anything.” He snaps photos of Jimin. He looks tempting with his hooded eyes and small smile. Jungkook almost wants to go hover above him again. 

“Jungkookie, I'm home!” He hears shouts from downstairs and almost drops his camera. Jimin just laughs and stands up. 

“We're here, mom...” Jungkook shouts back huffing a little.

“We..? Oh. Hi Jimin!” Her face brightens when he sees another boy. “You're finally here. You'll stay for dinner? Of course you'll stay. I'm gonna go make it.” She chirps happily and tries to closer the door behind her.

“Wait, mom! No. Don't... close the door.” Jungkook mumbles. It's too dangerous judging by Jimin's malicious smile. 

“What? Why?”

“It's too scary to stay with closed doors while being with him.” He points at Jimin seriously. 

“A little trust maybe, Jungkookie?” Jimin pouts like the most innocent angel. 

“Oh, look at him. He's harmless.” Jiyoon coos. “And I want him more often here, okay?” She says confidently, now even asking for it. 

“Of course. I'm gonna be here forever.” Jimin smiles sweetly at Jiyoon. She freaking loves him, Jungkook can tell.

“Are you proposing?” Jungkook asks instead teasingly. 

“Oh, don't joke.” Jiyoon laughs. “And I hope Jimin can help you find some pretty girl. I want to see your girlfriend before holidays.” She says seriously and Jungkook's smile falls. He gulps. Why she is always talking about girls? Right, Jungkook thought himself he ain't gay until few days ago but... 

“Can't Jungkookie bring boy instead though?” Jimin asks bluntly and Jungkook chokes. Jiyoon freezes in her tracks. 

“Uhm... What? I mean of course if... I don't...” She stutters being totally struck.

“Good. So Jungkookie brought his boyfriend today.” Jimin smiles casually. Both Jiyoon and Jungkook almost dies.

“Oh... Um... Great. I need... to proceed it. And I'm not closing the door. Ever again.” She smiles finally and Jungkook lets out breath. God, he almost went purple without breathing.

“You're dead. How could you..?”

“What? Better to say it now than if she would see you in my arms later, don't you think? Less shock.” Jimin shrugs innocently. Bastard. 

“I can't with you...”


	20. All mine

“The party? I'd rather go on a trip to hell, Yugyeom.” Jungkook frowns.

“Don't be like that. Jimin is coming for sure. He won't miss any party ever. You don't want to be there? To watch over your boyfriend?” Yugyeom smirks as he knows that he won the battle.

“Well... But I still hate parties.”

“But it's MINE party at my house! It's gonna be fun! I swear.”

“Who else is coming?”

“Pretty much everyone.”

“What?!”

“Well, except Yoonji because that would be a disaster. For you. And as your best friend I care about you, Jungkookie.”

 

It won't be fun, Jungkook is sure of it. He has bad feelings already. Or maybe it's just his antisocial side speaking. Anyway, he has to go there. For Jimin. Or to keep an eye of him... It's not like he don't trust him but... He don't completely.

They are together, sure. But only a month. And Jimin is too hot for his own good. And parties... Yeah, Jungkook needs to go there. Keep an eye on everyone.

He's not possessive. Of course not.

But better safe than sorry.

 

***

 

Jungkook doesn't really know why but here he is. Dressed in the clothes that he would never wear. But he is today. And it's all Jaebum's and Taehyung's fault. Because 'you need to look excellent on that party! Show Jimin how good looking you are!'.

Jungkook thinks he looks pretty fine in his hoodies, but who would try to fight with Tae and Jaebum? No one sane. And Jungkook is sane. For now.

That blue jacket is insane though. It's kinda glistening. Jungkook never wore leather in his life so he feels overwhelmed. And what would Jimin think?

And that light pink shirt. Honestly, why would Tae and Jaebum torture Jungkook like that? Simply for their own fun apparently.

Also what is wrong with this pants? They're gray and cool, yeah. But why so freaking tight?

“I look so so weird.” Jungkook deadpans glaring at the mirror in his room.

“No way! You look so good! You must be blind. Or crazy. Trust us.” Taehyung pouts like he wants to say 'have I ever been wrong?'. And that is why Jungkook feels even more nauseous.

“Tae's right. Don't exaggerate. Looking good, you just need to use to it.” Jaebum rolls his eyes. He is proud of his work. He did really good with choosing clothes for Jungkook.

 

***

 

At the Yugyeom's party...

 

“Wow, even Bambam is here!” Taehyung feels like fish in water. He looks so excited and happy. He rather bounces on his feet not walks.

“And your boyfriend as well.” Jaebum says pointing at the red hair flickering somewhere in the kitchen.

“Hello, Jungkookie!” Yugyeom chirps as soon as Jungkook walks into the kitchen. He smiles more at his sight than his boyfriend... Best friends are creepy. Or maybe just this one, Jungkook thinks.

“Yes, hi there... Woah. Who forced you to dress like this?” Jimin's smile widens.

“Tae and Jaebum...” Jungkook squirms in his place.

“Good. I need to thank them later.” Jimin smirks checking his boyfriend out without shame. Jungkook is his after all. No need to hiding this.

Except Jungkook would like more to hide. Being on display is still not his thing.

“You look amazing.” Jimin adds seeing his insecurity.

“Thanks I guess...”

“And done! We've got punch. Do you want some?” Yugyeom smiles proudly.

“We're kinda underage though?” Jungkook questions and Jimin rolls his eyes taking it for himself. The bowl is big and wide, they all gonna be at least tipsy until evening.

But Jungkook ain't party killer. Not that much so he takes a little for himself as well.

 

And oh boy. Ain't that a real party. With weird shitty games (for Jungkook at least) and loud bunch of teenagers. Jungkook is mostly quiet sitting in the corner of couch on the patio.

Soon Seokjin loses his shirt due to this weird game. And then Bambam is kissing Yugyeom. Still due to this game. Everyone seems to have fun. Until is Jimin's turn and he has to kiss Wendy. Well, shit. Jungkook would rather not watch it. So he stands up and heads to the Yugyeom's garden.

There's a nice swing and it's already dark. It's nice. Jungkook knew he won't feel good at the party. Or maybe it his attitude that made it real.

“Woah!” Jungkook is suddenly pushed on the tree in front of him. “The hell..?”

“It's me, relax. Why would you ran away?”

“Why would I not? Watching you kissing some girl. And you had a girlfriend before so... You would like it and...”

“Oh, my stupid bunny. I was just about to back off from this task. You should wait longer.” Jimin smiles genuinely, looks like he's telling the truth.

“Sorry then...”

“You don't trust me yet, huh? Don't worry. I can wait for that. And I know you don't like it here so let's go.”

“Where?”

“To your home.”

“W-what?!”

“Don't make those eyes... I'm gonna walk with you and then say goodbye.” Jimin giggles. “I'm not expecting anything I swear.”

“Okay. Thanks, Jimin.”

 

They're going through the park. It's magical at night. With Jimin. And Jungkook is kinda hyperventilating because Jimin stops suddenly and pulls Jungkook into the kiss. Rather chaste kiss, that's unlike rough Jimin and Jungkook melts.

“You two, what the hell?!” Jungkook hears a squeak that belongs to Yoonji. She looks terrified.

“It's creepy to meet you at night in here.” Jimin states completely unmoved by her expression.

“Why... Why... You two...”

“He's mine, Yoonji. If you ever try anything again to mess with him, I swear you're dead.” Jimin smiles innocently and tugs Jungkook to walk away from gaping Yoonji.

 

“I'll be going now.” Jimin says smiling again but before he can simply walk away Jungkook leans a little to kiss him, more harshly than Jimin did in the park before.

“Yeah, you go...” Jungkook pants a little after pulling away and meets Jimin's bewildered yet joyful face.

“Well, that's a nice thing to end this day.” Jimin giggles again and pecks him quickly. Then he walks away and Jungkook has a very dumb smile.

Jimin is his and he is perfect. His little bad boy.

 

***

 

Jungkook knows for sure few things.

Firstly he really starts to like pink. And he even wears a pink blouse today.

Secondly going to Jimin's place is a huge, enormous, terrible mistake. But he goes anyway.

Thirdly he wholly and utterly scared. Not of Jimin of course. But to see how he lives. And why would Jimin invite him so early? It's Sunday's morning and every sane human being is still asleep. Including Jungkook's parents. He tried to be so quiet that he ended up falling from his stairs... This is very much in his style.

And now here he is. Having extensional problems. Going mildly to his own grave.

Jimin lives in a nice, modern building, in the highest apartment. It must be quite a view. Jungkook knocks on his door and is welcomed by a Jimin's sight. A very wet and naked sight.

Jungkook's eyes are popping out and he tries very hard to not let them do that. He knew before that Jimin is hot. But fucking hell. Really? His muscular arms and chest and holy glory...

He wears only a towel that hangs loosely too low for Jungkook's well being. He looks like a perfection with his hair all wet and that smirk of his...

Jungkook thinks of turning around and never coming back. That would be wiser than stepping into wolf's lair.

“Hello. I thought I would make it on time. But oh well. Just wait a little.” He points to the couch and walks back to the bathroom. Jungkook drools. His back! That is inhuman like. That is not possible.

“And that's a nice thighs, Kookie.” Jimin smirks stepping in living room fully dressed now. He glances openly at Jungkook's too much ripped jeans. “I wonder how you must look without those clothes. Probably extremely good. But I won't know for sure if you won't show me...” Jimin is interrupted by a pillow that Jungkook throws at him with strength.

Jimin just laughs and Jungkook follows. His tension dissolves into thin air cuz of Jimin's stupid remarks.


	21. Trust me

“What are you doing here so early in the morning?” Jungkook asks surprised at the view of Jimin in front of his house.

“I wanted to walk with you to school...” Jimin smiles a little but looks kinda sheepish. “Exams starts today and I thought that maybe I could... Cheer you up a bit?” Seriously why is he so timid today.

“Sure, thanks. I almost forgot though.”

“That we will end school soon?” Jimin laughs. “I can already see you in college. You'll fit there.”

“Uhm... You're going too, right?”

“Why? Would you like to live with me?” Jimin teases but Jungkook really considers it. “Would you miss me?” And here is that smirk, timid attitude long gone.

“Yes.” Well, Jimin didn't expected that answer.

“Oh. Seriously? We could... We could go to the same college then. And live together... If you want.” Sheepish Jimin is back. He also blushes madly.

“Yeah. I'd like that, really.” However Jungkook feels extremely confident today. He stops before school gate and kisses Jimin sweetly. 

“Fine, but I want a dog.” Jimin pouts.

“Anything you want, kitten.” What's gotten into Jungkook today? He don't know himself. But he makes Jimin's cheeks very red, almost like his hair. That's a nice change. Usually he's the one to get embarrassed quickly. 

 

*** 

 

“Jungkook. You're soaked.” Jimin opens his doors and sees Jungkook that sneezes as the answer.

“It started raining.” 

“You don't say.” Jimin smirks teasingly. “Come inside. I'll get the towel for you. Don't want my bunny to get sick.”

“Thanks...” He says as Jimin rubs his hair not that gently. “Why are you wearing choker?” Jungkook squints. Is this a devil to torture his poor soul? Most likely.

“Why not? I look good, don't I?” He smiles evilly. 

“Of course. As always.”

“Hey. Maybe I should go back in black.”

“What?” Maybe Jimin rubbed his head too much because he ain't understanding a thing. Maybe his brain burned.

“My hair. What would you say if I'd be black again?”

“Never saw you in black but yeah. I mean I guess you could rock any color. Even rainbow.” 

Jimin just giggles, he looks satisfied with answer. 

“I would ask you to give me some clothes but you're too small anyway. It wouldn't fit.”

“Hey! Be nice or you'll be back outside.”

“Alright, I like rain.”

“Or I won't give anything to wear but I'll take your wet clothes too.” Jimin smiles mischievously. 

“Is that a threat?” 

“Maybe. Sleep here tonight, yeah?”

“Wha-what?!”

“Calm down. It's gonna rain all night and just stay here. What's with the face? I'm not a devil. I won't do anything.”

“Yeah, right. I doubt that.”

“Anything you don't want. I swear.” 

“Fine...”

 

*** 

 

And Jimin may not doing anything but for Jungkook it's too much. Who normal wears tight pants at home? Because Jungkook wears sweats. But of course Jimin ain't normal. And he looks too good, too tempting. 

And he looks at Jungkook like he knows exactly what's he doing. Or not doing. But just existing. 

Jungkook sneezes again, his clothes ain't really dry yet.

“Alright, take that off.” Jimin pulls his shirt. “And jeans too.”

“What?! You want me to sit in my underwear?”

“Yes. Why? Are you wearing something weird? Like with hearts or teddy bears or..?”

“No!” Wait, is he wearing his Iron Man boxers today? No... He hopes, because his memory is shitty. 

“I'll get you a blanket at least.” Jimin stands up and when he's back his smirk only grows. 

Jungkook sits on the couch cross-legged and tries very hard to not reveal too much of his skin. It's hard due to the fact that he has only his underwear. Black thankfully. Even his socks were extremely wet. So yeah, he feels really naked and on display right now. Under Jimin's gaze. 

“Oh, don't be shy, bunny.” Jimin grins wider. “Your body is great. I'm almost envious.” 

“Almost?” 

“Yeah, because that body of yours is all for me after all, right?” Of course Jimin would say something like that. Jungkook went into the trap himself. But he ain't thinking correctly due to his own nudity and Jimin's pants. Fuck this pants, really. And this choker too. “Are you in discomfort, Kookie?” Jimin walks closer and Jungkook's legs twitches ready to jump through the window. But he only hands him the blanket, thanks god.

Jungkook covers himself tightly. 

“You look like in cocoon.” Jimin scoffs. “And I'm lacking the amazing views.” He tries to pout but his smirk is too big. He enjoys this, motherfucker.

But he is too cute when he lies his head on Jungkook's arm. And it's impossible to be mad at him for too long.

“You know, Kookie, I really love you.” He says casually as he snuggles closer. 

Jungkook frowns unable to tell if he imagined that. It's completely quiet till he decides to speak.

“Uhm... I know.” He says uneasy.

Jimin bursts in laughter. 

“Really now?” He still shakes uncontrollably laughing. “Wasn't expecting this for sure...”

“I think... I love you too, Jimin.”

“That's good.” Jimin smiles and he looks like a sun. A rebel sun.

Jungkook discards his blanket a little and envelopes Jimin with his arm.

“Since you said that... I won't let you go ever again.” Jimin murmurs.

“I'm counting on it.”


End file.
